Una Buena Decisión
by Lo0rS
Summary: Bella ya no entiende a Edward, demasiados celos, falta de comprensión son suficientes causas. Jasper no puede esconder más los sentimientos que tiene hacia Bella; pero tmpoco Rosalie por Edward...Y una amiga y exnovia de Jasper ¿tomará venganza?
1. Parece un sueño

Disclaimer: La saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes a parte de algunos personajes de mi creación. El nombre del poema es "Eres" y fue escrito por Carlos A. Vera J.

Warning: Algunos personajes estarán OOC y puede que encuentren algunos chistes privados.

Parece un sueño…

Quizá este era el punto más feliz de mi vida, haberme casado con quien en verdad yo quería… no me refiero a Edward claro está, si no a Jasper la persona por la que me siento profundamente enamorada… todo empezó 4 años atrás…

…

Tomaba mis cosas del casillero, mirando la fotografía que había pegado de nosotros dos juntos, suspiré. Cuando escuche una respiración detrás de mí, cerré el casillero con fuerza y volteé a ver quién era. Sonreí aliviada de ver que se trataba de mi Siz, cambie mi cara y le pegue en el brazo.

-Tonta – le dije- ¡Me asustaste!

Ella se sobaba el brazo y reía ligeramente, yo sólo ponía los ojos en blanco y caminaba rumbo a la segunda clase.

-Eso quiere decir, que funcionó lo que planeaba-me sonrió y caminaba a mi lado.

-Pero que tal si era Jasper, y que tal si se entera…- La miraba fijamente a los ojos pero cuando ella iba a contestar, una voz distinta tomo su lugar y hablo por ella.

Esa hermosa y horrorosa voz me erizó completamente, tenía miedo de mirar atrás

-¿De que me tengo que enterar?

Ella volteo y le sonrió a esa persona, yo seguía sin querer mirar hasta que vi como Jasper abrazaba y le daba un beso a mi Siz en la mejilla, me enojé un poco porque se supone que me debía saludar primero a mí…

-Hola Jas – Dijo Ángela.

-¿Qué tal Ángel?- Así es como le decía Jasper.

Me miró y se dispuso a abrazarme, pero se lo negué…

-¡Que feo! Yo que te conozco más tiempo y me saludas al último… que feo…-cruce mis brazos y no me digne a mirarlo

Jasper me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó de nuevo la mejilla y me dijo con la voz que más me gustaba…

-¿Me perdonas, Bella?- Me puse roja y aparte sus brazos.

-Está bien, pero ¡respeta la burbuja individual!

Ángela y Jas se rieron, nos fuimos a la clase de español, la cual era mi favorita, nos tocaba recitar poemas, esta vez le tocaba a Jasper y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle por si se equivocaba.

Cuando tomamos los asientos la profesora nos sonrió, éramos su trío preferido.

Yo era su consentida, lógicamente por mi habilidad natural en la lengua española (gramática, ortografía, etc.)

Ángela era su favorita en cuestión de lectura, se aproximaba a la cuota de libros que leía yo. A ella siempre le pedía oratorias o reseñas de libros que había leído

Jas era el caso poético, todos sus poemas los decía a la perfección, todos los años ganaba en el concurso de declamación.

Nos sentamos y tome el poema de Jas, esa era la primera vez que lo leía. El nunca me lo quiso mostrar, me dijo que era una sorpresa…

La profesora estaba encantada de empezar con Jasper y no le hizo esperar más tiempo.

Se colocó enfrente mío y me dedicó una sonrisa, todas suspiraron cuando lo vieron pasar, excepto por Ángela y yo. Yo me concentre en leer el poema, obviamente el no necesitaba mi ayuda, siempre se aprendía su poema y lo decía con mucha pasión… Me encantó el poema y justo cuando lo empecé a leer lo dijo Jasper haciendo que mi corazón se paralizara, no literalmente…

_Eres lo primero _

_que en la mañana pienso _

_eres el agua que en el desierto busco _

_eres mi luz en lo oscuro _

_Eres lo que pienso _

_y lo que quiero _

_eres la voz en el silencio _

_eres mi compañía _

_en mi soledad _

_Eres por quien me inspiro _

_eres por quien escribo _

_eres de las mañanas _

_el fresco rocío _

_Eres de mis poemas _

_la musa de mi inspiración _

_llevas en tus labios _

_la clave de mi _

_Eres el aroma de las flores _

_que son tan hermosas _

_pero como tú _

_ninguna tan hermosa _

_Eres el perfume de primavera _

_que en las mañanas espera _

_salir y abrazarme _

_y yo la espero en mi vera _

_Eres de la vida _

_lo que mas esperaba _

_y en el silencio callado, _

_aguardo el aliento de tu voz _

_que llegara. _

_Eres el sentimiento _

_que en mi corazón se encuentra _

_y que aumenta _

_con cada beso _

_que tu corazón me entrega _

_Eres de mi corazón _

_una llama encendida _

_y con cada caricia _

_su fuerza se aviva _

_Eres lo que en mi mente _

_se encuentra _

_lo que a mi corazón _

_le da fuerza _

_Eres de la vida _

_un tesoro escondido _

_eres en tus labios _

_un dulce "te quiero" _

_Eres un ángel _

_venida del cielo _

_eres quien en mis noches _

_y en mis sueños _

_le digo: "te quiero" _

_Eres por quien _

_mi corazón palpita _

_eres de mi alma _

_mi luz, mi cielo... mi vida _

_Eres quien en la soledad _

_mi corazón busca _

_eres simplemente _

_a quien yo quiero _

_y por ti completamente _

_yo me entrego... _

Todas las chicas se emocionaron y dijeron un "Aaaaaaawwwww" al mismo tiempo, la profesora sonrió complacida de la manera en que Jasper había recitado el poema.

Se sentó a lado mío y me miró a los ojos…

-¿Te gusto?-

_¿Que si me gusto? ¡Me encanto!_ – Si, es un lindo poema

Me sonrió y así pasó la clase completa, cuando sonó la campana mi Siz y yo corrimos lo más lejos posible de Jasper, era el momento en que todas las chicas iban a verlo y preguntarle cosas, lo dejamos con sus fans…

Pensaba en lo duro que era para Jasper tener tantas admiradoras, cuando recordé que mañana era 14 de febrero, sin duda recibiría dos cajas completas de cartas hechas por sus fans, diciéndole en cada una de ellas lo mismo "Oh Jasper, tu manera de ser me ha enamorado" o "Sé que no me conoces muy bien pero quiero decirte que me gustas mucho" y cosas por el estilo, pensaba en todas las cartas que recibiría, pero en eso la Siz interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-¿Te molesta?- me dijo abriendo su casillero para meter las cosas de español y sacar las de literatura- Me refiero a todas esas chicas…

-¡No Ángela, adoro que le dediquen cartas a la persona que más amo!- no hace falta decir que fui sarcástica.

Me miró de mala gana y una vez sacado todo me acompaño a mi casillero, suspiré y saque mis cosas para matemáticas.

-No te diste cuenta ¿cierto? – me dijo sin mirarme, miraba al vacío.

-¿De qué?- le pregunte extrañada.

-Olvídalo, me voy a literatura, nos vemos en el receso…

Al momento de que se alejo llego Jasper y le puso el brazo en los hombros, yo algo deprimida me fui a mi clase de matemáticas, no los vi si no hasta que tocó el recreo. Ángela siempre iba a jugar con Jas basquetbol, nunca fútbol o voleibol, en esos casos era la que jugaba con Jas (claro si no es que moría en el intento), pero algo extraño sucedió…

Ella no tenía ganas de jugar y se fue a almorzar con un chico que le gustaba mucho, habían acordado hablar de algo… Yo mientras tanto me quede con Jas, se le veía nervioso conmigo.

-¿Qué tienes Jas?- le pregunte algo distraída.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, cierto?- Me miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué?- seguía distraída y miraba de vez en cuando a mi Siz…

Jasper tomo mi mano y me hizo mirarle a los ojos sin ninguna distracción, fue cuando me puse muy roja….

-Bella, yo… yo te amo… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

No sé de dónde o como saco una rosa y me la entregó, esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo también te amo Jas…

Se acerco a mis labios y me dio un tierno beso…

Era el beso perfecto…. Hasta que…. Sonó la alarma del despertador y... encontré a Edward a mi lado, mirándome inquisitivamente…


	2. Problemas

Disclaimer: No me pertenece la Saga Crepúsculo ni tampoco el poema "Táctica y estrategia" estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Mario Benedetti respectivamente.

* * *

Problemas

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que sólo fue un sueño y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Edward, que aún conservaban el tono ámbar que tanto me gustaba. Parecía algo curioso, confuso y molesto; sonreí a medias y me senté en la cama mirándolo.

-Buenos días – le dije adormilada.

Generalmente me besaba la frente o los labios y me saludaba dependiendo de cómo lo saludase, pero esa mañana fue un tanto anormal.

-¿Qué soñaste?- me miro a los ojos algo desconcertado

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- le dije algo preocupada…

_Demonios, ¿Qué fue lo que habré dicho en sueños?... ¿Habrá escuchado el nombre de Jasper? Dios en estos momentos es cuando me alegra que no escuche mis pensamientos…_

Sé que él sabía lo preocupada que estaba por la pregunta, porque lo vio reflejado en mi rostro, se acerco a mí pero de manera instintiva me hice hacia atrás, sonrió a medias. En ese instante supe que estaba molesto.

-Solo te diré que te vi muy roja antes de que despertaras y pronunciaste cosas que no sueles decir mientras estas dormida, pero si no me quieres decir que es, espero que cuando estés lista y seas lo suficientemente valiente vallas y me lo digas en la cara… me gustaría saber porque mi novia dice el nombre de mi hermano y amigo…

Cerré mis ojos un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba, quite las sabanas y fui corriendo a la ventana a ver si lo alcanzaba (lógicamente era inútil), cuando llegue a la ventana me recargue en ella e intente buscarlo pero una brisa hizo que reflexionara del frío que había, así que cerré la venta y fui al baño.

Me mire al espejo y se notaba claramente como se habían enrojecido mis mejillas por el beso que me dio Jasper en el sueño, me agache a ponerme agua a la cara y sentí la frescura de esta, haciendo que se bajara la intensidad de calor de mis mejillas.

Me desvestí, abrí la llave de la regadera y entre sin más preámbulos en lo que me puse a reflexionar sobre el sueño…

_¿Por qué soñé con Jasper? ¿Y esa Ángela? No es la que conozco, y le decía Siz… ¿Será que tengo premoniciones? Y si no… ¿Me estaré enamorando de Jasper? _

Me coloque shampoo intentando responder mis propias preguntas pero mis hipótesis y teorías no concordaban para nada, termine de bañarme y salí a cambiarme, dentro del baño.

Cuando terminé bajé a la sala, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ello, mordía el labio inferior cada que pensaba en una posibilidad, pero me desconcentre al percibir el aroma que inundaba la sala. Corrí a la cocina y descubrí a Charlie cocinando, le sonreí y le besé la mejilla.

-Buenos días, papá –Le sonreí y me senté en la mesa

-Buenos días, Bella –Me dio unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja...

Tomé mis cubiertos y empecé a desayunar, estaba delicioso por muy sencillo que fuera, se sentó enfrente de mí y me miró desayunar, yo le sonreía de vez en cuando.

-Bella… hoy iré a cenar con Billy, así que no me esperes…

Le mire y asentí con un suspiro y terminando dejé los platos en el fregadero, le di un beso a Charlie y subí a cepillarme los dientes, baje de nuevo y una vez fuera de la casa me fui rumbo a mi coche.

Mire la carretera esperando absurdamente a ver su Volvo, pero al darme cuenta de que no llegaría suspiré y me dispuse a meterme dentro de la camioneta; cuando oí claramente que tocaban el claxon, volteé y me di cuenta de que se trataba de la persona con quien había soñado.

Me baje y fui corriendo a ver que quería, para mi sorpresa me sonrió.

-¿Qué hay Bella?

-Hola Jas… - Sentí como un ligero rubor inundaba mis mejillas.

-Edward estaba muy molesto esta mañana, me dijo que no iba a pasar por ti, entonces se me ocurrió que te podría llevar yo ¿qué dices?

_¡Genial!, seguro sigo soñando_… - Claro no tengo inconveniente

Fui corriendo por mi mochila, intentando no morir mientras iba por ella, cuando la agarré también tomé mi iPod y fui rumbo al coche de Jasper tomando el asiento del copiloto.

Jasper al parecer contenía la risa, le mire y sonreí tímidamente mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad, arrancamos y él me miraba de vez en cuando…

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero…

Le mire, intentando no volver a sonreír, mantener mis latidos en raya y no pensar en nada que alterara el ambiente y Jasper lo notara.

-¿Si?

-Nada, mejor no me meto en donde no me llaman

Sonreí un poco y mire la carretera, esperando a llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible y alejarme de Jasper. Suspire y mire por la ventana.

Cuando por fin vi el letrero sonreí aliviada, se estacionó a lado del Volvo, le mire y sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, Jas.

Me sonrió y se bajo, al siguiente segundo me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano, la tome y salí del coche.

-No hay porque, siempre se ayuda a una dama.

Me ruboricé un poco, él cerró la puerta y me miró dulcemente; sólo le sonreí y camine hacia la escuela, para mi sorpresa caminaba a mi lado. Yo necesitaba distraerme, cuando recordé que traía mi iPod, me puse los auriculares.

-¿Puedo?- me preguntó señalando el aparato.

-¡Claro!

Se lo entregue, mientras escuchaba _Womanizer – Britney Spears. _Lo único que hice fue darme un zape en la frente, me miró y sólo sonrió.

-Vaya, eres universal…-miraba mi iPod sonriente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te gusta de todo, es lo que quiero decir…

-¡Ah! Si, algo así.

-¿Te gusta el Rock? ¿La música japonesa y coreana?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es algo raro es todo, ¿Sabes hablar Japonés o Coreano?

-No, pero suena bien y las letras no están del todo mal

Seguimos platicando de música y los diferentes tipos de estilos, lenguas y cantantes que nos gustaban, no parábamos de hablar hasta que tocó la primera campana.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu primera clase?-Me sonrió de manera angelical y no pude decir no.

-No veo por qué no.

Me acompaño a clase de español, pero por pura casualidad la profesora en ese instante nos vio a los dos juntos y sonrió de una manera que no se le veía frecuentemente.

-¡Jasper! Iba a mandar por ti, veras hoy iniciamos con los poemas y desearía que nos recitaras uno cortito…-Le dijo la profesora anhelante

Él sólo asintió y paso con nosotras al salón, cuando entramos todas las chicas susurraban al ver a Jasper. La profesora indicó que era hora de empezar la clase y todos nosotros tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos.

-Bueno jóvenes, empezaremos esta semana con poesía, como sabrán Jasper Cullen es un declamador excelente y nos recitará un pequeño poema, bueno no hablo mas y les dejo a Jasper.

Jasper se paro en medio y tomo una bocanada de aire, así fue como inicio su poema:

_Mi táctica es  
mirarte  
aprender como sos  
quererte como sos_

_mi táctica es_  
_hablarte_  
_y escucharte_  
_construir con palabras_  
_un puente indestructible_

_mi táctica es_  
_quedarme en tu recuerdo_  
_no sé cómo ni sé_  
_con qué pretexto_  
_pero quedarme en vos_

_mi táctica es_  
_ser franco_  
_y saber que sos franca_  
_y que no nos vendamos_  
_simulacros_  
_para que entre los dos_  
_no haya telón_  
_ni abismos_

_mi estrategia es_  
_en cambio_  
_más profunda y más_  
_simple_

_mi estrategia es_  
_que un día cualquiera_  
_no sé cómo ni sé_  
_con qué pretexto_  
_por fin me necesites_

Cuando terminó de decir el poema (que lo había dicho divinamente) TODAS las chicas (con mi excepción) se levantaron y aplaudieron eufóricamente, sonreí a Jasper y con esto se disculpó y se marchó sin más a su clase correspondiente.

-Bien, eso es solo un pedacito de lo que pueden alcanzar ustedes, claro toma su tiempo, como todo en la vida, pero se puede lograr. Bien ahora recitaran sus poemas por números alternados, pero si alguien gusta pasar solo hágalo.

Todo el salón se quedo callado, la profesora fue llamando los números de lista y para mi fortuna yo no pasé al frente. Terminó la hora y yo aliviada salí del aula.

Miraba el suelo cuando una mano fría me subió el mentón e hizo que le mirara el rostro, se trataba de Jasper. Le sonreí a medias y este me sonrió plácidamente.

-¿Te gustó el poema?

-Me encantó.

Pero en ese instante sentí una fría respiración por mi cuello y volteé súbitamente para ver quién era…


	3. Al Borde

Disclaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Las canciones son en coreano (no japonés ni chino .) son del grupo SS501 y son: Because I'm Stupid y Love Ya. Las traducciones de las canciones tampoco son mías son anónimas.

Al borde…

Al sentir aquella respiración cerré mis ojos, arrugué mi nariz y encogí mis hombros mientras volteaba lentamente, solo abrí un ojo para comprobar si era quien creía que era, pero resulto ser el Oso.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me estrujó fuertemente dando una limpia carcajada, me miró y sólo sonrió.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? Digo a demás de presa-

-¿Qué hay Emmett?- le dije algo sofocada.

-No mucho- confesó,

Me soltó y suspiré aliviada, le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Cada día eres más como un OSO!

Sólo rió y Jasper nos miraba sin entender, se acerco a Emmett y me miro

-No dudo que sea más como un oso cada día, es más, me asombra que aún no lo sea, pero ¿Por qué "oso"? – preguntó Jasper.

-Pues verás cuando comencé a ser novia de…-Al recordarlo cambio mi humor completamente, había olvidado que él era la causa por la que Edward se encontrará molesto conmigo- Edward…-dije al fin.

Jasper lógicamente notó el cambió de humor y me alegro al instante, por tanto, terminé de contarle.

-Y para ponerlo celoso Emmett un día fue corriendo a mí, abrazándome por la espalda y dándome un beso en la frente, lógicamente se enceló un poco, pero como el abrazo fue de OSO se le quedó el apodo.

Supongo que le pareció algo infantil, de modo que sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Discúlpanos Bella, tenemos clase de Historia.-

Con esto se marchó con Emmett y vi como claramente hablaban, seguramente sobre mí, sin hacerle mayor caso me encamine a mi clase de Trigonometría. No esperaba que Mike se me apareciera de repente.

-Otro Cullen ¿Huh?-

-¡Es el hermano de mi novio, Mike! no tengo nada que ver con Jasper o Emmett Cullen, además sabes que Emmett anda con Alice…

-Pero Jasper está solo…-Sonreía pícaro y empezaba a hacerme enfadar- No puede andar con Rosalie porque es su hermana

-¡Mira Mike! Jasper y yo no tenemos nada – _Bueno aún no…_- ¡sólo es mi amigo, como lo eres tú!

Me aparte de Mike, en verdad estaba muy enojada con él por lo que me había dicho, _¡__¿Cómo se atreve? Jasper es sólo mi amigo… además ¡que haya soñado con el no significa nada! Pero… ¿Por qué pensé ese "aún no"?_

Entre al salón y tome mi lugar, intenté distraerme antes de que siguiera pensando en lo mismo, tomé mi iPod y seleccione una canción que me encantaba, entre a Internet y busque su significado mientras la cantaba.

(Cantaba)

_Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo, neo hanapakke nan moreugo_

_Tareun sarameun pogoittneum neon, ireon moreugettji._

_Neoui harue naram eoptgettji, tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman_

_Neoman paraman pogoittneum nan, Chaqu nunmuli heureugoisseo._

_Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya_

_Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado, kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado._

_Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalem, neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun_

_Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola, honja dashi too crying for you_

_Honja dashi too missing for you, bay I love you I'm waiting for you._

_Neoui harue naram eoptgettji, tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman_

_Neoman paraman pogoittneum nan, honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo_

_Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a_

_Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado hamkke nan utjido mothae._

_Naga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen, kaseun sirigo seulp'eun naleneun_

_Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola, honja dashi too crying for you_

_Honja dashi too missing for you, bay I love you I'm waiting for you._

_Bye bye never say goodbye, ireohke chapji mothajiman_

_I need you amu maldo mothae I want you,_

_Paraedo dashi paraedo._

_Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalem, neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun_

_Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola, honja dashi too crying for you_

_Naga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen, kaseun sirigo seulp'eun naleneun_

_Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola, honja dashi too crying for you_

_Honja dashi too missing for you, bay I love you I'm waiting for you._

_(Leía su significado)_

_Porque soy un estúpido_

_Sé que no hay nadie más que tu,_

_Pero estas buscando a alguien más,_

_Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti._

_Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,_

_Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,_

_Soy yo el que te ve_

_Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez._

_Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar_

_Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos,_

_Podrían detenerse al final e irse,_

_Realmente quiero verte_

_El dolor es insoportable cada día,_

_La palabra "amor" está en mi boca,_

_Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,_

_Solo una vez más, extrañándote,_

_Nena, te amo y espero por ti._

_Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,_

_Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo,_

_Soy yo el que te ve_

_Haciendo recuerdos solo,_

_Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida,_

_Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero,_

_No puedo reír contigo._

_Pienso en ti todos los días_

_Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,_

"_Quiero verte", está en mis labios,_

_Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,_

_Solo una vez más, extrañándote,_

_Nena, te amo y espero por ti._

_Adiós, adiós nunca digas adiós_

_A pesar de que no puedo abrazarte como quisiera,_

_Te necesito, no puedo decir más nada, te quiero,_

_También sigo esperando, seguiré esperando,_

_Realmente quiero verte_

_El dolor es insoportable cada día,_

_La palabra amor está en mi boca,_

_Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,_

_Pienso en ti todos los días_

_Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,_

"_Quiero verte", está en mis labios,_

_Solo una vez más, llorando por ti_

Terminando de leer la canción brotaron unas lágrimas, _Demonios… ¿Por qué Jasper? ¿Por qué en toda la maldita canción pensé en él?..._

Enjugue aquellas pequeñas lágrimas, cambié de canción esperando a animarme un poco. Mientras seguí enjugándome las lágrimas llegó la secretaria.

-Queridos alumnos, les vengo a informar que su profesor no podrá asistir durante esta hora pero que la tarea era terminar el ejercicio en que se habían quedado ayer.

Sin más se retiró, todos se alegraron y salieron del aula a pasrar un poco por la escuela, hasta poder entrar a su otra asignatura. Yo por mi parte me fui al estacionamiento y me senté en alguna escalera mirando el bosque, mientras mis lagrimas caían, empezó una llovizna, protegí mis cosas en un lugar seco y me senté donde estaba antes. En ese momento amé que la lluvia estuviera por que así nadie podría ver que lloraba.

Me quede allí empapándome pensando si en verdad quería a Edward o si ciegamente me estaba enamorando de Jasper, tomaba ese enamoramiento como una posibilidad, pero a partir de esa posibilidad me pregunté: _¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? _Intente recordar todo lo que pasamos él y yo.

Tocó la campana y entre a clase de biología, sabía que le iba a ver por tanto entre cabizbaja, mordiendo mi labio inferior, no quería mirar mi mesa, sabía que él estaría allí.

Me senté y mi cabello empapado me cubrió la cara, suspire y lo aparté cerrando mis ojos preparándome mentalmente. Abrí los ojos y miré a donde se suponía que debía estar él, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Suspire y lo único que hice fue recargarme en la mesa dejando unas cuantas gotas sobre ésta, además de las gotas que recorrían mis mejillas. Esperé a ver si entraba por aquella puerta y justo cuando empezó la clase él entro, cambié mi posición a una con la espalda totalmente recta y le miré, esperando que me mirase, pero fue en vano. Mientras proseguíamos con la clase él no se dignó a mirarme ni una sola vez, como si fuéramos unos completos extraños. Fue la hora más larga de toda mi vida y cuando llegó a su fin me fui corriendo, no quería verle y dejar que viera como lloraba.

Trascurrió el resto del día de la misma manera, Ángela y Jessica me preguntaron constantemente por que estaba tan mojada y que era lo que tenia.

-Tienes algo y no me quieres decir que es- me decía Jessica- te conozco muy bien, Bella.

-Te juro que no tengo nada –le repetí por enésima vez.

-Mira es posible que engañes a alguien que recién te conoce (y ni así) pero a mí no… ¿Tiene que ver con Edward?-

Me quede helada al oír su nombre, y miré mis pies buscando una excusa pero sabía que era muy tarde.

No me preguntó nada porque ya había obtenido toda la información que necesitaba, solo suspiré y entramos a nuestra clase juntas. No volví a hablarle a nadie si no hasta que se acabo la escuela y partí para mi casa.

Caminaba escuchando mi iPod, esperaba llegar pronto cuando el coche de Jasper se apareció enfrente de mí, me abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara.

-Me parece que estas muy afectada por lo que ha pasado, ¿me permitirías llevarte a tú casa? – me preguntó, vi que se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

-Gracias Jas- le dije sin mucho ánimo.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, mirando la ventana de vez en cuando, hasta que empezaron a rodar lágrimas silenciosas por mis mejillas. Me las enjugaba continuamente, de pronto se detuvo el coche y él me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo.

-No quiero verte llorar, no sabes cómo me hace mal verte así-

Suspiré y le miré a los ojos sonriendo a medias y le besé la mejilla, me enjugué las lágrimas y me separé.

-Gracias Jas, ahora sé que cuento contigo- le dije.

Me obsequió una media sonrisa y se fue al volante, le miré y sonreí con un poco de alegría. Cuando llegamos a casa, me bajé del coche y le agradecí una vez más por lo que había hecho.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que escuches una canción-

Tomó su iPod y puso aquella canción que me resulto extrañamente familiar…

_Yeah, ha, here we go once again_

_Guess who's back let's go_

_This one this all about you i will hate you but i love you_

_So what can i do_

_Now listen_

_Neoreul bomyeon apa sumi neomu gappa ije nae sonjaba_

_Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji annneunde wae_

_Why don't you get baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

_Nae jumuneul georeo ni jumuneul georeo_

_You can me so perfect_

_Sesang modu jeogidoendahaedo naneun andwae neo animyeon andwae_

_Baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

_Yeotaekkeot gidaryeosseo ne ane ganjeolhi baraewasseo_

_Nal bikyeogatdan ni oraen sarangi janinhage kkeutnagireul_

_Geu saram ijeo ijen jiwobeoryeo eochapi neohagoneun eoulliji annneungeol_

_So baby want you come to me i'm make you make help me_

_Neoreul bomyeon apa sumi neomu gappa ije nae son jaba_

_Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji annneunde wae_

_Why don't you get baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

_Nae jumuneul georeo ni jumuneul georeo_

_You can me so perfect_

_Sesang modu jeogidoenda haedo naneun andwae neo animyeon andwae_

_Baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

_Cheoeume haengbokhagil baraeseo geuge birok geu saram yeopeseorado mideosseosseo_

_Naeobsi haengbokhadamyeon geugeollo chungbunhaesseo_

_Hajiman ulgo inneun nunmuri boyeo neoui seulpeumi boyeo amuri chamabwado andwae ijen jichyeo michyeo_

_I can not let it go I got a take you uri unmyeongingeol_

_Neoreul bomyeon apa sumi neomu gappa ije nae son jaba_

_Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji annneunde wae_

_Why don't you get baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

_Nae jumuneul georeo ni jumuneul georeo_

_You can me so perfect_

_Sesang modu jeogi dwinde haedo naneun andwae neo animyeon andwae_

_Baby let me love ya love ya love ya _

-Se que te gustan este tipo de canciones… dejaré que investigues que canción es y qué significado tiene, si lo descubres ven a mí y dime lo que opinas de ello-

Con esto se fue y me dejo pensando en esa melodía, entré a la casa aún pensando en ello y empecé a prepararme algo de comer. Decidí que comería Espagueti y una ensalada, mientras preparaba la pasta intenté recordar de qué artista podría ser la canción. Hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

_Qué raro, Charlie dijo que iría a la Push, ¿Será que olvidó algo?_

Fui a la puerta para ver quién era…


	4. Confusa

Nota de la autora: Perdón por haber retrasado tanto este capítulo pero sufrí un bloqueo mental, de todas maneras espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y lamento los inconvenientes que pude haber causado.

Disclaimer: La saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes a parte de algunos personajes de mi creación. La canción es la traducción de una mencionada en el capítulo anterior y es anónima.

* * *

Confusa

Cuando abrí la puerta esperé ver a Charlie parado en el umbral, pero mi corazón se paralizó al ver que no se trataba de mi padre, si no de Edward. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme parada mirándolo, mientras él me regalaba media sonrisa y me tomaba entre sus brazos. Me besó la frente y esperó a que reaccionara.

-¿Bella? – me dijo intentando sacarme de mi trance.

Le miré e intenté sonreír de nuevo, hasta que por fin me pude mover, y lo único que hice fue pedirle que pasara. Fui a la cocina a revisar el espagueti, él me seguía muy de cerca; fue entonces, cuando (por primera vez) me sentí acechada por Edward Cullen.

Tanteé la pasta y esperé a que estuviera "Al Dente" mientras controlaba mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón (o al menos lo intentaba) para que no notara nada anormal, creo que era la primera vez que teníamos una pelea fuerte.

Me sonreía al verme cocinar, yo intentaba concentrarme en la comida, cuando me tomó de la cintura, quedé paralizada. Me tomo del mentón y besó mis labios con delicadeza, me alejé al momento que nuestros labios se tocaron, él me miró extrañado y suspiró.

-Ya veo… Ya no me quieres-

-Edward no es eso…-

-Entonces… ¿qué es? – parecía algo molesto.

-Es que simplemente no te entiendo… estabas furioso en la mañana por qué soñé con Jasper y ahora… - me interrumpió.

-Lo siento Bella es que me encelé, pensé que ya no me querías – me tomó las manos y miró mis ojos- pero sé que no es así, a menos que…-

No le miré en lo absoluto, me quedé absorta escuchando su explicación.

-Te confesaré… – me dijo Edward – qué me sentí muy mal cuando te vi llorando y toda empapada en clase de Biología.-

Le miré de reojo, mientras apagaba el fuego, y deje reposar el espagueti. Lo único que hice fue suspirar, mirando el suelo sin decirle nada, hasta que él me forzó a mirarlo.

-Yo se que fue estúpido de mi parte, pero debes entender que no te quisiera perder, si te perdiera iría con los Vulturi o comería nieve hasta hartarme de ella-

_Era realmente romántico todo lo que decía… esperen… dijo ¡¿nieve?_

-¿Dijiste nieve? – hice un gesto al repetirlo.

-¡Sí! Carlisle la acaba de inventar… es sangre congelada, a veces tiene coágulos que la hacen más rica- decía con una mueca que jamás había visto antes.

Intenté no vomitar con aquella explicación, me aparté de la cocina un momento para no seguir pensando en la nieve.

-Bella… -me tomó la mano e hizo que diera un pequeño giro, sonreí al girar como bailarina.

Me volví a la realidad cuando le vi cerca de mí, me separé y mirando el suelo le dije algo sombría.

-Edward necesito un tiempo, la verdad no es porque no te ame es que simplemente no sé si quiero seguir con alguien tan celoso como tú.-

Parecía entenderme un poco y cuando le miré, él miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Quieres terminar? – me dijo fríamente, yendo al punto directamente.

-¡Si!- le dije indiferente.

-Dime una cosa más – dejo sin mirarme aún.

-¿Qué? – Yo lo miraba sin vacilar.

-¿Acaso esta relación fue algo para ti?-

-¿Te soy franca? – Le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que al menos merezco eso-

-Pues, al principio lo eras todo para mí pero ahora _no sé_ si te sigo amando… -

No me dijo nada y lo único que hizo fue irse de la casa, dejándome helada ante su expresión fría e indiferente; supongo que era normal después de haber pasado por un momento tan incómodo.

Me fui a la cocina a terminar de preparar la pasta y comer un poco, terminando de comer intente terminarme la ensalada que me había servido pero simplemente no pude; por un lado estaba el hecho de que Edward y yo cortáramos, y por el otro no dejaba de pensar en la nieve que inventó Carlisle.

No tenía tarea, puesto a que los ejercicios de matemáticas los terminé con anticipación, por lo tanto salí al patio a contemplar el bosque. Empecé a recordar la pelea que tuve con Edward y el porqué cortamos.

Me vinieron a la mente varias situaciones en las cuales habíamos reñido; la primera fue cuando a la semana que empecé a ser su novia, Mike me preguntó si podía ir a su casa para terminar una tarea; lógicamente Edward le leyó la mente.

-No quiero que vayas – me dijo.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté molesta.

-Simplemente Mike no me gusta para ti-

-¿Quién dijo que iba a hacer algo indebido? ¡Mike es mi amigo Edward!..¡Simplemente no puedes decirme con quien puedo o no estar!-

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no debo interferir en los asuntos que no me corresponden – me dijo algo molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón

Un día de Febrero recibí varias cartas de amor y rosas en mi casillero, me encantó el detalle, pero Edward obviamente se dio cuenta y me pregunto todo el día de quien eran las cartas y las flores, yo siempre le respondía que no sabía. Pero fue un día realmente fastidioso para mí.

Otra ocasión fue en una fiesta que organizó Jessica por Halloween, a Edward no lo invitaron como era lógico, y por no hacer menos a Jessica asistí a regañadientes, sabiendo de antemano que me harían bailar. En esa semana llegó un primo de ella, era bastante guapo, él me preguntó en esa semana que si asistiría a la fiesta de su prima.

-Dime Bella, – me dijo Alex- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Jess?-

-No veo por qué no – respondí.

Edward en esa semana no le pareció para nada que fuera con aquel chico, y cada vez que estábamos juntos y Alexander andaba cerca, de la nada Edward me besaba. Pero lo que ya no pudo evitar fue la noche de la fiesta, no fue gran cosa; pero todas las chicas que asistieron me miraban con ojos de pistola, ya que me conseguí al chico con quien todas querían ir.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta (en la que, para mi suerte, Alex muy amablemente me dijo que si quería bailar le dijera, lo que resultó en que yo no bailara en toda la fiesta) Edward no dejo de preguntarme que había hecho, fue otro día un tanto molesto. En ese instante que me di cuenta de que Edward me era muy molesto por tanto celo.

Miraba al bosque sin saber qué es lo que buscaba, hasta que deslumbre un destello dorado. El sol se estaba ocultando, así era como daba la bienvenida a la noche. Me metí a la casa y después de darme una ducha rápida me metí a mi habitación. Ya nadie me esperaba así que tome el iPod y escuchaba mi música, pero hubo un momento en que me quedé profundamente dormida.

Soñaba en que estaba caminando por el bosque, tomaba la mano de alguien, pero nunca lograba ver su rostro, caminábamos y charlábamos sin parar, mientras se escuchaba de fondo la canción que Jasper me dedicó.

Fue cuando súbitamente me desperté, la habitación estaba a oscuras y yo estaba tapada por una sábana (evidentemente Charlie había llego desde hace tiempo), me la quite y miré mi iPod que tenía en la mano (nunca me había quitado los auriculares). Seguía escuchando la canción, prendí mi iPod; la imagen que tenía era de Edward y de mi, abrazados y él me estaba dando un beso en la frente mientras yo sonreía con los ojos cerrados, eran las 12:00 a.m. Lo desbloquee y añadí mi contraseña: _Edward_ (pronto tendría que cambiarla) Mire el nombre de la canción que estaba tocando… ¡lo había conseguido!

Corrí a la computadora y busqué el significado de la canción.

_Yeah aquí vamos una vez más_

_Sabes quien vuelve, vamos_

_Esta canción es para ti_

_De verdad te odio pero no puedo evitar quererte_

_Asi que ¿qué puedo hacer? Ahora escucha._

_Duele cuando te miro,_

_me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,_

_coge mis manos._

_Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?_

_Por qué no lo dices,_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo._

_Puede ser tan perfecto._

_No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de _

_este mundo._

_No lo haré si no es contigo_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_He estado esperando pacientemente, lo siento pero he estado caminando hacia delante._

_Por tu amor, que una vez me rechazaste de forma cruel._

_Olvídale, ahora bórrale de tu vida._

_Él nunca estará contigo._

_Así que nena, ¿por qué no vienes a mí?_

_Haré que tú me ayudes._

_Duele cuando te miro,_

_me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,_

_coge mis manos._

_Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?_

_Por qué no lo dices,_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo._

_Puede ser tan perfecto._

_No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de_

_este mundo._

_No lo haré si no es contigo_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_Al principio deseé que fueras feliz,_

_Incluso quise que te quedases a su lado._

_Para mí, saber que eras feliz, con eso era suficiente._

_Pero he visto tus lágrimas, te he visto llorar, he podido _

_ver tu tristeza._

_Y no puedo aguantar esto más tiempo. Estoy cansado y_

_finalmente he perdido la paciencia._

_No puedo dejarlo estar,_

_voy a hacer que vengas conmigo, es nuestro destino._

_Duele cuando te miro,_

_me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,_

_coge mis manos._

_Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?_

_Por qué no lo dices,_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo._

_Puede ser tan perfecto._

_No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de_

_este mundo._

_No lo haré si no es contigo_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_Tú aun no me conoces, ¿y por qué tiene que ser con él?_

_No puedo soportar ver como tu amor está totalmente roto._

_Hay que borrar el amor roto de ti y curar las cicatrices_

_de tu corazón._

_Ahora hay que deshacerse de todo eso, por favor, yo te_

_salvaré de todo ese dolor._

_Cuando tus lágrimas caen en silencio y sin sentido_

_mi corazón se queda totalmente destrozado._

_Yo puedo..._

_Confía en mí, lo juro sobre los cielos,_

_porque este será nuestro último amor._

_(...)_

_Duele cuando te miro,_

_me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,_

_coge mis manos._

_Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?_

_Por qué no lo dices,_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

_Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo._

_Puede ser tan perfecto._

_No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de _

_este mundo._

_No lo haré si no es contigo_

_Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte._

Terminando de leer la canción en verdad me sentía muy confundida, mientras mis ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas…


	5. ¿Lo amo?

Disclaimer: La saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes a parte de algunos de mi creación. La telenovela mexicana _Teresa _no me pertenece, tampoco la idea (fue culpa de mi beta en uno de sus momentos depresivos porque se acabó).

Nota de autora: Lamento haber retrasado este capítulo pero sufrí otro bloqueo mental, espero que también disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

¿Lo amo?

No dejaban de caer lágrimas, cada palabra era hermosa, la verdad no lo hubiese imaginado de Jasper, pero… ¿Estaba enamorada de él? ¡No! Imposible, sólo era el amigo y hermano de Edward. Era como mi hermano… mi mejor amigo, era sólo eso.

De hecho era demasiado precipitado descubrir estos sentimientos. En tan sólo un día había cortado con Edward por Jasper, quizá tarde o temprano lo hubiésemos hecho, pero para aceptar estos sentimientoshabía pasado muy poco tiempo. Tendría que madurar este sentimiento y dejar pasar un tiempo para saber si en verdad lo amaba o sólo era temporal.

Cerré la computadora y me acosté en la cama reflexionando sobre aquella canción pero llegó un momento en el que me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al despertar me era imposible no pensar en Jasper, Edward, la nieve y Jasper… y la nieve. Fue un día particularmente largo, me fui al colegio sola escuchando una y otra vez la misma canción; no lograba sacármela de la mente.

Jasper no me miró al principio, supuse que no me había visto pero no era nada por el estilo, no se fijo en mí en todo el día; mientras yo intentaba descifrar algo con su comportamiento aquel día. Pero ni siquiera me habló, supongo que se enteró de nuestro rompimiento y por ese motivo me dejó sola.

En esa semana de confusión no me habló en lo absoluto, me había acostumbrado, ya que Edward me había tratado de la misma manera al principio; pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para la siguiente semana.

Aquel lunes en la mañana me había alistado para irme al colegio sin que Edward ni Jasper pasaran por mí, la verdad es que era sólo cuestión de encender el coche pero, él apareció a mi lado dando me un susto de muerte.

-Hola – dijo normal.

-¡Ay! – Volteé y le mire- ¡Hay Jasper! ¡Me asustaste!- le di un golpe en el brazo, pero me dolió mas a mí que a él.

-Lo siento, pero es que es inevitable, eres demasiado distraída- me sonreía angelicalmente- con razón a Edward le gustaste tanto.

Me sonrojé al escucharlo decir aquello, le miré y sonreí; me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó las llaves.

-¡Vámonos!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Devuélveme mis llaves!

Se había salido del coche, salí tras de él, cuando me di cuenta de que había guardado las llaves en su chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia mí, me miró a los ojos y dijó:

-No pensarás que te dejare ir en este coche o ¿sí?

_Otro Cullen que no confía en mi pobre carcacha… u.u_

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le dije suspirando.

-No confío en este coche.

-Bueno y ¿cómo llegaremos al colegio?

-¿Quien dijo que iríamos?

Antes de que reclamara me tomó de la cintura y susurrándome al oído me pidió que me sujetara fuerte. Hice lo que me pedía por instinto y un momento después estaba en la espalda de Jasper mientras él corría por el bosque.

En todo el trayecto cerré mis ojos y me sujeté fuerte de Jasper, temía caerme en algún punto por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, pero al momento lo disfrutaba, el aroma que él despedía era sutil y dulce.

Al momento de no sentir movimiento abrí poco a poco mis ojos, estaba demasiado iluminado, lo primero que pude ver fue un cielo completamente azul y la copa de los arboles de un verde muy bonito, algunos rayos de sol lograban colarse entre los árboles.

Caminaba al ver el precioso lugar rodeado por arboles, algunos con flores y otros completamente verdes, no prestaba atención al caminar hasta que Jazz me tomo la muñeca impidiendome dar un paso más.

Miré el suelo y estaba a punto de caer a un lago, le miré y de alguna forma dimos un extraño paso de baile en el que terminé en los brazos de él. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Me miró y se apartó de mí al momento, sonrió y se sentó a la orilla del lago.

-Algún día te traeré de noche – me decía mirando el cielo- se pueden ver millones de estrellas desde aquí.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, mirando el lago. Sonrió y me dijó:

-El lago se disfruta mucho en verano, acá suele hacer mucho calor en esa época del año.

Se acostó mirando el cielo y cerró los ojos dejando que una brisa me trajera su aroma y se moviera su cabello. Suspiré para poder seguir aspirando aquel aroma, y sonreía de vez en cuando hasta que desvíe mi mirada.

-¿Por qué me has traído?

Él se limito a abrir los ojos y mirarme algo desconcertado.

-Si lo deseas podemos irnos

-No, a lo que me refiero es que…

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, se echó los brazos a la cabeza y después de un rato me dijó:

-No soportaba verte en tan mal estado

-¿En qué estado?

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos.

-Últimamente… tú… - se alejó- no tiene importancia, sólo quería subirte el ánimo.

-Me parece que es Edward el que necesita el ánimo.

- De eso se encarga Rose.

No dije nada y miraba con ausencia el lago, pensaba en lo que le pude haber hecho a Edward por nuestro rompimiento.

-Se acabó las reservas de nieve, ciertamente Carlisle se enojó un poco – supongo que fui muy obvia, porque sabía en lo que pensaba- Rose ya le prohibió ver más telenovelas mexicanas, escuchar música depresiva o comer nieve.

-Él…-yo le miraba atónita.

-Sí, de toda clase de telenovelas novelas, sobre todo _Teresa, _no paraba de sollozar cada vez que la veía,– lo había vuelto a hacer- se fueron a Inglaterra, alguna parte de China o a Australia, no lo sé con certeza.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Eso tampoco lo sé, Rose siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward pero cuando apareciste tú se desilusionó y ahora tiene una oportunidad- lo decía sombríamente, como si en aquella despedida hubiesen sucedido cosas terribles.

-Yo también tengo una oportunidad- dijo hablando para sí mismo, después se volvió y me sonrió.

Me acerqué a él y le sonreí, él me tomó la mano y empezamos a caminar por el bosque de regreso a Forks, platicábamos sobre cosas sin sentido y solíamos reír de chistes, inclusive inventamos nuestros chistes privados.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que era en la parte trasera del colegio, tomados de la mano al aproximarnos nos empezábamos a separar el uno del otro, se habían acabado las clases ya que muchos de mis compañeros se les notaba alegres.

-Creo que aquí acaba nuestra pequeña travesura – me sonreía algo deprimido

-Eso creo, gracias por todo – por impulso le besé la mejilla y me alejé.

Mis mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban, corría lo más lejos posible y me encontré con Jessica le grité y al momento que ella volteo le abracé. Ella se impresiono pero me correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Por qué no viniste a clases?

-Me levanté tarde – mentí- en la noche no me pude dormir del todo bien, pero vine a verlos. Solo quería alegrarme un poco el día.

Me miraba extrañada pero al mismo tiempo me daba una dulce sonrisa, se ofreció llevarme a casa y cuando llegué corrí a mi habitación, me eché en la cama y grité.

Fue una mañana maravillosa con Jasper, intenté recordar a la perfección cada segundo que pasamos juntos, cada que recordaba mi corazón latía más rápido.

En ese instante supe que todo este tiempo me había estado enamorando de él, que con esta mañana comprobaba lo que desde hace tiempo sabía sin estar consciente de ello. Pero por el momento sólo actuaría de su amiga, no quería que se echara a perder la oportunidad de que nos enamoráramos aún más, tendría que esperar un mes y ser algo misteriosa con respecto a la canción, pero la cuestión era si era capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sin descubrirme a mí misma.

Miraba el techo sopesando mis posibilidades, pero sin borrar mi sonrisa. Cuando me di cuenta, era ya muy tarde y no tardaba Charlie en llegar, tomé el teléfono y marqué a una pizzería, en lo que la pizza llegaba yo hacía mi tarea, para mi suerte Jess me dijo, ya que no le había preguntado sobre la tarea.

Terminé pronto y me senté en la sala a esperar a Charlie y a la pizza, recordé en ese instante lo que Jasper había dicho de las estrellas, yo jamás me había detenido a mirarlas. Así que aquella noche contemplé el cielo estrellado como nunca lo había hecho.

Interrumpieron mis pensamientos al momento que sonó el timbre, sin duda era la pizza ya que Charlie podía entrar sin problemas. Recibí la pizza y pagué por ella, y a los veinte minutos entro Charlie, pero al parecer no estaba solo.

-Pasa, esta es tu casa

-Gracias

Al instante reconocí su voz… Me paralicé al verlo entrar junto con mi padre.

-¡Ah! Bella este joven dice que tienen asuntos escolares pendientes, se puede quedar pero no muy tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Él entraba, me miraba disimuladamente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, Charlie me miraba con ternura y esbozaba una sonrisa alegre; mientras que yo me quedaba petrificada mirándolos en la sala.


	6. Memorias

Nota de la autora: Lamento el retraso pero ando castigada por tanto los capítulos se tardaran en subir hasta que me levanten el castigo (lo hago cuando puedo :/). Los quiero :)

Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo no me pertenece ni Teresa estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es la última vez que lo repito :)

* * *

Memorias

Al mirarlos a ambos en el umbral, me apresure y tome el abrigo de papá colocándolo en el perchero, él mientras tanto sacó su pistola y la guardo en un cajón. Miraba a Jasper y le sonreía cordialmente, extendí mi mano por si me quería entregar su abrigo, pero en vez de ello, me besó la mano y él mismo colocó su abrigo en el perchero.

Para mi suerte, Charlie no lo vio haciendo aquel gesto, miro la mesa que solo tenía dos platos y la pizza en medio.

-Bella trae otro plato para nuestro invitado…

Mire a Jasper y él me miró a mí sonriendo y luego se dirigió a mi padre diciendo:

-Lo siento señor, pero ya he tomado la cena

Reí un poco por lo de "haber tomado la cena" Jasper hizo esfuerzos para no reír también, Charlie nos miro y sonrió.

-Vamos aunque sea solo una pieza

Sabia que Charlie insistiría así que fui por un plato extra para Jasper, cuando volví ellos estaban sentados ya, al parecer charlaban a gusto hasta que llegue yo; Jazz se paró inmediatamente y tomo su plato acompañándome a sentarme en la mesa con ellos.

Tome asiento y agarre un pedazo de pizza, mirándolos a ambos con disimulación, cada quien (al mismo momento que yo) tomo un pedazo y no pude evitar mirar a Jasper comiendo su trozo, no me di cuenta cuando me había terminado la mía y comía otra, pero sabía que Charlie estaba con nosotros así que intente actuar lo más normal posible. Era una comida silenciosa, me sentía algo tensa así que decidí "romper el hielo".

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- miraba a mi padre mientras mordía mi rebanada

-Bastante bien – sonreía – ¿y a ustedes?- nos miro al mismo tiempo, casi me ahogaba de la pregunta "inesperada", Jazz notó mi preocupación y hablo por mí.

-Bastante bien, aunque en clase de historia tuve que corregir al profesor en varios aspectos, Bella y yo compartimos clases juntos debo decirle que tiene un pequeño genio en cuestión de habla española.

Me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí, agradeciéndole con la mirada haberme salvado. Charlie parecía complacido de haber escuchado que era un genio, seguimos charlando, pero me di cuenta como mi padre le enviaba claramente indirectas a Jazz como por ejemplo: "Bella no suele tener tantos pretendientes, sobretodo tropezando enfrente de ellos" "Espero que superé pronto a Edward" "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?, por supuesto me refiero al tiempo de conocerse" o cosas por el estilo; terminamos de cenar, recogí los platos y fui a la cocina a dejarlos en el fregadero, dispuesta a lavarlos.

-Déjalos – Salte un poco por escucharlo, mire que Charlie se aproximaba y se disponía a lavarlos- tienes un asunto pendiente, los dejare solos

Me fui agradeciéndole y besando su mejilla mientras volvía a la sala, note como Jazz estaba esperándome en la sala un poco aburrido, pero en cuanto me vio no tardo nada en estar a mi lado, para mi pequeña sorpresa me tomó la mano y me guío al patio trasero. La noche estrellada se posaba bajo nosotros, le mire algo sonrojada por nuestras manos aún juntas, me quedé observando nuestras manos hasta que Jazz se alejó de mí.

Camino hacia el bosque, respiró profundo para volver a dirigirme la palabra, sus manos recorrían su cabello y pude notar que también su rostro.

-¿Por qué aquel beso?- se volvió a mí, yendo directo al grano

-Era mi manera de agradecerte – me ruborizaba cada vez más, en verdad no sabia que me había impulsado para darle aquel beso, sobaba un poco mi brazo intentando rehuir su mirada.

-¿Sólo eso? –me miraba con un poco de esperanza

-Eso creo- mordí un poco mi labio inferior

Mire el suelo y él miraba al cielo, tomo una bocanada de aire y me levantó la mirada.

-¿Ya escuchaste la canción?

-No-mentí, mirando sus ojos dorados

-Te daré una pista, la tienes en tu iPod

Se separó de mí, yo mientras tanto me seguía sobando el brazo en lo que caminaba hacia el bosque y sin mirarle, me decidí a preguntarle algo que me tenía muy curiosa.

-Jasper…

-¿Sí?- sentía su mirada sobre mi espalda y me daba una extraña sensación de que sonreía

-Quisiera preguntarte – Volteé un poco mi cabeza para sólo un poco- si no te es molestia…

-Pregunta lo que desees- escuchaba su voz más cerca de mi

-Bien, pues me gustaría saber… ¿Qué sucedió en aquella despedida?- me volteé lentamente para verle.

Me sorprendí que estuviera justo detrás de mí pero él no me miraba a los ojos como lo hacía yo; miraba el vacio sin comprender, levantó la vista con ceño fruncido y me preguntó.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Pues, verás… En la tarde te note muy tenso cada vez que sacábamos algo sobre ello. Me entró curiosidad… además - baje la cabeza y mi tono de voz – me… me siento responsable… de alguna manera… por lo de Edward.

Era la verdad, ya que no había dejado de pensar en él y su nieve en la semana anterior, estaba preocupada de ser la causa de algún mal. Jasper notó mí cambió de humor, una mezcla entre: miedo, preocupación, remordimiento y culpa de alguna manera.

Me tomó los brazos e hizo que levantara mi rostro hacia el suyo, jamás le había visto de aquella manera y mucho menos tan cerca como ahora. En sus ojos veía claramente un amor, una tristeza profunda y una protección que jamás había tenido con Edward. Me encontraba totalmente cautivada por aquella mirada.

-Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, no quiero que te preocupes por Edward, él está bien, nosotros estamos bien…no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada…

Suspiró y me soltó, cerro sus ojos, volviendo a serenarse. Me miro más calmado y tomándome de la mano nos sentamos en un tronco cercano.

-Bien, comenzaré cuando todo para Edward empezó a desmoronarse. La mañana que tuvieron aquella discusión, no sé si lo fue o no, entró a la casa como torbellino azotando la puerta con una fuerza impactante.

"Él subió directamente a mi alcoba, yo estaba en el balcón que da la vista hacia un lago. No lo puedes ver con ojos humanos está muy lejos pero es muy bello verlo, en los crepúsculos se tiñe de colores asombrosos, en fin, me tomó por sorpresa, de hecho me agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

"Le pregunté que cual era su problema de irrumpir en mi habitación, no me contestó, se veía furia en sus ojos y caían un par de lagrimas de sus ojos, no pude saber si eran de dolor o de rabia.

"Lo único que me dijo fue: "¡Quédatela! Si así quieres… ¡me la has quitado... la razón de mi vida!" me soltó y salió llorando hacia el bosque. La verdad intuí que había sucedido algo grave.

"Se me ocurrió pasar por ti y averiguar qué había sucedido pero sólo notaba como empeorabas. Después que te vi en la carretera no soporte dejarte tan descuidada, por eso me ofrecía llevarte… un error, al igual que la canción.

Le miraba atentamente mientras que él me platicaba los hechos algo cabizbajo, con dolor y algo sereno a la vez.

"Aquel mismo día después de haberte dejado, me fui a mi casa y al entrar a mi cuarto puse el CD de aquel grupo, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma canción. Sin embargo cuando llegó Edward pude sentir una fuerte depresión, bajé a ver que le sucedía pero él simplemente no quería verme.

"Bajó al sótano que Carlisle había convertido en nevera; dentro hay refrigeradores con botes llenos de nuestra nieve ®, hay de diferentes colores como: rojo escarlata, purpura o inclusive rojo sangre si aún está fresca, cada uno contiene 2 litros cuando mucho, además Carlisle sacó la sangre de especies exóticas como: ballenas , tigres , leones, delfines, changos, pingüinos, etc.

"Las más raras son propiedad de Carlisle y Esme, para nosotros es completamente restringido, además cada quien tiene su propio refrigerador con la sangre que más nos guste. Al principio tomaba las de color purpura y se encerraba en su habitación, todos lo escuchábamos sollozar, escuchando música que te gustaba y a la que le recordabas, veía telenovelas en todos los idiomas pero las mexicanas eran su droga; las repetía continuamente sobre todo su favorita: _Teresa _y cuando la veía se llevaba dos botes rojo escarlata e inclusive tres de cada color.

"Rose lo veía muy mal, intentó entrar una vez a ver como estaba pero nos advirtió que su condición era deplorable, ella se ofreció a animarle, pero continuamente decía que todo era culpa tuya, en primera por haber existido, en segunda por haber venido a Forks y no haberte quedado con tu madre, y en tercera por haber enamorado tanto a Edward y después haberle roto su viejo corazón.

"Le dije que ella no podía saber que esto ocurriría y me respondió "A ti no te interesa tu hermano, prefieres defenderla a ella de algo que ella ocasionó. ¡Qué tu ocasionaste! ¡Si no te hubieses aparecido en sus sueños, esto jamás habría ocurrido!" Después se fue a la habitación de Edward y regresó con los botes vacios. Yo me quede estupefacto de lo que me había dicho, más bien, gritado.

"Así transcurrieron los días y noches de aquella tormentosa semana. Pero el límite fue cuando Carlisle entró a decirle que no tenía por qué estar así cuando descubrió que él se había acabado las reservas familiares; nunca nadie lo vio tan furioso como aquella noche, Rose salió a defender a Edward con garras, dientes y una excelente cabellera.

"Carlisle no encontraba motivos razonables con Rose así que ella en una rabieta nos dijo "Si la prefieren a ella por mi está bien, nadie apoya a Edward más que yo; nos marchamos a China, Inglaterra o Australia, da igual. ¡Cualquier lugar de este podrido mundo es mejor que estar con ustedes! ¡No volveremos! ¡Nos largamos!" El problema era que Edward no terminaba de ver _Teresa _(por décima vez), razón por la cual Rose no podía tener su salida dramática, así que se llevó a Edward en brazos mientras él abrazaba su televisión sin soltar el DVD de la temporada completa.

Terminando de su relato le miraba estupefacta, no podía creer cuantas cosas habían pasado en esa semana y yo que me la pasaba deprimida por que él no me dirigía ni una sola mirada.

-Necesito ir con Carlisle y disculparme por los inconvenientes que le causé, soy la culpable por lo de las reservas, por que se hayan ido Rosalie y Edward, porque te haya dicho ella cosas tan horribles - bajé la mirada sintiéndome muy mal por todo aquello.

Tomó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo, mientras me acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, sonrió y me susurró.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, las cosas suceden por algo.

-Pero debo ir… - Le miraba suplicante – déjame ir… por favor –susurré.

Se paró y me extendió su mano, la tome y al pararme corrimos a paso humano para llegar a la sala con Charlie, Jasper alteró mi humor al instante porque de alguna manera me sentía aterrada.

Charlie me miro y enseguida se paró para ponerse enfrente de mí, me tomó por los hombros y me dijo desesperado:

-¡¿Bella? ¡¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada señor – le dijo Jasper calmándolo poco a poco –esta impactada, Edward está muy mal, chocó en un accidente automovilístico – mintió

Seguía con una sensación de terror, me erizaba la piel y miraba con ojos como plato a mi padre, sólo asentí y con voz temblorosa le pregunté:

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? Quiero saber que tan mal está – le mire algo suplicante

-Pero, no estás en condiciones de…

-¡Papá es Edward de quien hablamos, aunque no sea más mi novio me sigue importando!- le dije lo suficientemente convincente, inclusive noté un cambio en Jasper.

-De acuerdo

-Gracias – le besé la mejilla con algo de sequedad.

Jasper me rodeo por la cintura, miró a mi padre con seriedad y dándole una sonrisa de cierta confianza.

-No se preocupe, Bella ya es una chica madura, responsable y se puede cuidar sola.

Charlie sólo asintió dando media sonrisa, mientras Jazz y yo nos dirigíamos a su asombroso coche. Me abrió la puerta, aún no se iba aquella sensación y justo cuando me acomode cerró la puerta, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y solo miraba por la ventana, me despedí de mi padre con la mano en lo que Jasper subía.

Observe como le gritó algo a Jazz pero no supe que fue; se metió de inmediato al coche tomando su lugar de piloto, él manejo con prudencia hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la vista de Charlie, se esfumó la sensación de terror y pude volver a relajar mis músculos, mire a Jazz algo curiosa.

-¿Por qué me…

-Era necesario, tú padre no te dejaría ir a estas horas de la noche; además fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle para que te dejara ir…

-¿Era necesario meterme tan fea sensación?

- Lo siento, pero sí; necesitaba que fuese convincente y Edward nos ha dicho que no eres muy buena actuando.

Me sonrojé como tomate, era cierto, le mire un segundo y luego a la carretera, no tardamos gran cosa en llegar a su casa; estacionó su coche en el porche y me ayudó a bajar de su divino Audi.

Entramos por la cochera, sentí el crujir de la madera bajo mis pies al entrar a la casa de los Cullen. Jasper me tomó la mano y me guió a la sala, me senté donde solíamos estar Edward y yo, me abracé sintiendo un poco de frío.

-Ahora traigo a los demás –me dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio.

Asentí y le mire subir por las escaleras hasta que desapareció de mi vista; miraba la sala con un aire distinto. Sonreía ligeramente distraída mirando que la sala no tenia cambios, sin embargo, la sentía distinta.

Oí como se carraspeaba la garganta de alguien y me paré, volviéndome para mirar la escalera…


	7. Un Lugar Solitario

Nota de la autora: Lamento mucho el retraso acabo de regresar de unas largas vacaciones y aunque tenía el capítulo escrito desde hace un mes por algunos inconvenientes *ehem mi hermana ehem* no pude subir esta parte del fic.

Los fragmentos de las canciones que se mencionan no son mías, de hecho, ya viene quienes son las que cantan esos fragmentos. Si están interesados en saber las canciones, se presentan a continuación por orden de aparición en el fic: Mi vida sabe a ti (Marco Di Mauro), Eres (Café Tacuba), Se te olvidó (Kalimba), De que me sirve la vida (Camila), I still (Backstreet Boys), No me enseñaste (Thalia) y Without you (Il Divo).

* * *

Un Lugar Solitario

Al mirar la escalera se encontraban todos (bueno casi todos): Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice y Jasper; todos me miraban. Alice fue la primera en bajar corriendo a darme un fuerte abrazo, se lo devolví sonriendo un poco al volver a sentir un abrazo de ella.

Carlisle y Esme bajaron también sonrientes pero aun así se notaba su tristeza interior, Emmet y Jasper bajaron siguiendo a sus padres, me miraron cuando terminé mi abrazo con Alice. Les mire con algo de vergüenza, abrí mi boca notándola muy seca.

-Yo vengo a…-la voz salía demasiado baja como para poder escucharse, pero sabía que ellos me entenderían como si hablara normal – yo vengo a… disculparme – dije tartamudeando la última palabra mientras miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Pero no es tu culpa – me dijo Carlisle con una voz suave y dulce- Edward no se supo controlar.

-Es verdad, además se le pasará, está en buenas manos – dijo Esme abrazando a su esposo.

-Pero fui la causante de todo este problema – seguí tan avergonzada que mire el suelo sin poder verlos a ellos a la cara

Esme se apartó de su marido y me abrazó maternalmente, le devolví el abrazo por la cintura. Dejé caer un par de lágrimas, mientras ella me consolaba diciéndome que no era mi culpa.

Ella por alguna razón se apartó de mí, pero quien tomó su lugar fue Jasper; me tomaba entre sus brazos con tal facilidad que me dejé llevar, seguí llorando como niña pequeña. Todos entendieron que era el momento de dejarnos solos, seguía abrazada a Jaz hasta que me levantó la mirada.

-Sé de algo que te puede subir el ánimo.

Tomó mi mano y subimos a las escaleras, mientras me enjugaba mis ojos, se veía muy borroso y no lograba distinguir las habitaciones; entramos a una en la que jamás había estado antes.

La habitación de Jaz, como en la de Edward (y en la mayoría de esta casa) no había ni rastro de una cama, por el contrario tenía un sofá color crema y el cuarto era tan sofisticado como se podía. Se notaba un aire oriental, lo que más me sorprendió fue que en vez de paredes tenia cristales, podíamos ver el bosque con claridad y a lo lejos pude distinguir aquel pequeño lago (pero apenas y se podía distinguir) del que me hablaba Jaz.

Me senté en el sofá algo deslumbrada por su habitación, se habían esfumado las lagrimas, pero habían dejado un rastro sobre mis mejillas; contemplaba el bosque pero cuando volteé para ver donde se encontraba Jaz, me fijé en unas repisas sobre la pared, contenían música de muchos estilos (como los de Edward) la diferencia era que la mayoría era Oriental, pero pude distinguir un par de USA, Italia, México y Francia.

Me acerqué y tomé uno que me llamó bastante la atención. Era el álbum de una cantante muy famosa: Edith Piaf; tomé unos cuantos mientras mis ojos recorrían mis canciones favoritas.

-Están clasificados por mis países preferidos y de ahí desglosamos años y preferencia personal, es muy parecido a como lo maneja Eddie.

-Algo así –le mire sonriente- pero tienes música que él no escucha y yo sí.

-Es verdad, de hecho en sus momentos de depresión me robó unos cuantos; sobre todo de tus grupos favoritos.

-¿DBSK? ¿SS501? ¿Il Divo?

-Exactamente esos.

Reí un poco dejando los de Edith Piaf en la mesa más próxima, al lado de los estantes había un gran librero.

-Vaya… Podrías poner una biblioteca con todo esto.

Jaz reía a carcajadas, le miraba un poco extrañada y cuando se serenó se aproximo diciéndome.

-Estos solo son mis libros preferidos… tengo más en un almacén.

-¡¿QUÉ? – no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Sí, como oíste, esto sólo es un desglose de mis novelas y autores favoritos; verás está clasificada por año, y de los años por mis autores preferidos, de los autores preferidos pongo las novelas que mas me gustan; el resto está en un almacén y esta ordenado de la misma manera.

-Vaya… -suspiré y le miré sorprendida – los vampiros no pierden su tiempo.

-Una eternidad haciendo nada, no es algo productivo, hay que matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Le sonreí y miré meticulosamente su almacén de libros favoritos, había de todo tipo. _Creo que ni Gandhi tiene tantos libros, viejos y en tan buenas condiciones como Jaz. _Reí ante mi propio pensamiento.

No noté en qué momento él se colocó detrás de mí porque le escuché susurrarme.

-Ahora vuelvo – me sobresalté un poco y al momento de mirarle me di cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Miré la puerta cerrada y caminé hacia ella, tomé temerosa el picaporte y lo giré para salir de la habitación, algo había dentro de mí que sentía curiosidad por saber los destrozos de Edward.

Me supuse que Jasper lo había percibido, ya que, en todo el tiempo que me quedé junto a él no sentí nada, ni una pizca de curiosidad. Ahora que no me tenía bajo sus poderes, me encaminé al cuarto de Edward con cierto temor de hallarlo tal y como me lo imaginaba.

Caminé con cautela a su habitación hasta que me encontré frente aquella gran puerta de madera, mire la perilla, la rosé con la yema de los dedos, decidí girarla pero no vi enseguida de que manera estaba la habitación, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Intenté respirar profundamente y hacerme la idea de una habitación oscura y desierta, abrí mis ojos de una sola intención y me llevé la mano a la boca. Era peor de lo que me había imaginado.

Estaba totalmente negro, literalmente, lo único que resaltaba en la habitación era una gran imagen mía sonriéndole a la habitación vacía, me caminé para poder ver aquella gran fotografía, naturalmente no me di cuenta por dónde caminaba, le pegué a un bote, miré hacia abajo y descubrí que estaba totalmente desordenado.

El bote no estaba del todo vacío, vi con claridad cómo salía un poco de nieve (casi agua) de color púrpura; me agaché para poder poner el bote de manera vertical, paseé mi mirada y noté varias fotografías nuestras, había unas tijeras regadas. Tapas de los discos regados y sin sus CD´s, vi alguno que otro familiar, cucharas, peluches, Kleneex, y una bufanda mía.

No dejaba de ver el montón de películas, también regadas, todas las que me gustaban, las que habíamos visto juntos y otras que no conocía, telenovelas y libros, páginas arrancadas, inclusive ropa de él por todas partes. Lo bueno era que no comía, porque si no me habría encontrado latas de todo tipo de comida.

Al caminar fui rescatando cada hoja de papel suelta, en cada una venía alguna frase de una canción o citas de algún libro, inclusive venía de que libro, la fecha y la página de donde lo había sacado.

Leí cada hoja, algunas veces sabía que canción era como por ejemplo:

_Es que no dejo de pensar en ti, desde que por_

_Primera vez te vi, estabas bella ahí como eres tú,_

_Con tu camiseta blanca y azul…_

_Marco Di Mauro._

_No te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres…_

_Café Tacuba_

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,_

_Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_Mi vida se empezó a apagar._

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar._

_Kalimba_

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_De haberte entregado el corazón._

_Camila_

_No matter how I fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go_

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you like I'm right beside you_

_There's still no perfect you_

_Backstreet Boys_

_Desde el día que te fuiste __  
__tengo el alma m__á__s que triste __  
__y ma__ñ__ana s__é__ muy bien va a ser peor_

_Il Divo_

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?_

_Thalia_

Dejé de mirar las hojas, eran demasiadas y yo ya tenía suficiente con lo que había leído y visto, no quería seguir deprimiéndome en vano por algo que había ocasionado. Mordí mi labio inferior, mirando toda la habitación, tenía un aspecto demasiado lúgubre. Caminé hacia mi fotografía pero no sólo era una en grande, al acercarme cada vez más me di cuenta de que eran más de una sola fotografía, eran muchas formando una sola figura y todas y cada una eran de los tiempos que pasamos juntos, aunque algunas sólo eran mías.

Retrocedí, me calaba hasta los huesos tal obsesión por mí, salí de aquella habitación para refugiarme en algún otro sitio, pero me tropecé con Jaz, me miro con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé… asusta ¿no?

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

Miró el suelo, tomó aire y repentinamente me regresó la mirada se le escapaba un pequeña sonrisa.

-Por que fuiste la primera persona que él en verdad amó.

Le mire a los ojos y él me miraba también, tomó mis manos y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos, se acercó a mí y al hablar noté su voz muy melosa:

-No quiero que te sientas mal por nada… no supo aceptar su derrota, además, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees.

Besé su mejilla y se lo agradecí, no quería separarme pero tuve que hacerlo, sabía que era tarde y Charlie estaría preocupado por mí. Baje las escaleras, me encamine a la sala y contemplé a las parejas restantes de la casa; Esme estaba sentada a lado de su esposo, abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Alice se encontraba cómodamente sentada en las piernas de Emmet, mientras que él le susurraba cosas en su oído.

Esme se separo y se acerco a mí sonriendo.

-Le llamé a tu padre y le dije que pasarías la noche con nosotros, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente.

Me sorprendió un poco aquello pero intenté disimularlo y dar mi mejor sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Esme.

-Bien, ahora hay que saber dónde te podemos colocar.

Alice nos miró y en un segundo estaba a lado nuestro.

-Mamá, Emmet y yo iremos de caza, por tanto, Bella puede tomar mi cuarto- Esme le acarició el rostro y Alice, al sentir su maternal caricia, cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, bebé.

Con esto ambas se retiraron a donde las había encontrado, me acerqué a Carlisle mirándolo sonriente, él tan dulce y tierno como siempre me devolvió aquel dulce gesto.

-Gracias por todo… -le dije quedamente.

-Eres como otra de mis hijas, Bella, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Le abracé como no lo había hecho antes, me devolvió el abrazo y al separarnos me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Me parece que no tienes pijama, deja que te consiga una.

Me ruboricé al extremo y el al mirarme dio una limpia y corta carcajada.

-A menos que prefieras ir por tu propia pijama.

Alice se volvió a levantar y en menos de cinco segundos estaba de vuelta con mi pijama y un par de pantuflas, se acercó a entregármelas y después volvió a sus asuntos.

Reí nerviosa y subí las escaleras para cambiarme pero a medio subir escuché la voz de Alice.

-¡Cámbiate en mi cuarto! ¡Carlisle dice que no hay problema en que llames a tu padre!

Asentí y les di las gracias una vez más, al final de las escaleras me encontré a Jasper esperando por mí…


	8. La Promesa

Nota de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, mi hermana estuvo de floja durante los últimos días y se negó a subir el capítulo hasta que tuviera tiempo (según ella). Aviso que desde éste capítulo el fic toma una vuelta inesperada, ya sabrán de qué hablo en el próximo capítulo que actualmente está en proceso.

* * *

La Promesa

Caminaba con calma y cuando lo vi, sucedió lo que más temía, tropecé con el último escalón de la escalera, lo que hizo que me ruborizara por aquel pequeño incidente.

Jasper me miró y en seguida estaba a lado mío para ayudarme a parar, tomé su mano, y cuando me paré, él ya había tomado mis cosas. Caminamos por el pasillo y me guió a la habitación de Alice, tomé mis cosas y entré sin más preámbulos a la habitación.

Me di cuenta que jamás había estado en la habitación de Alice. Era bastante sorprendente que todo lo que había en la habitación era: sólo una lámpara grande y un sofá como el de Jasper, mientras que las paredes tenían un color hueso que hacían que todo se viera más sofisticado. En medio de la pared (del lado derecho) pude observar que había una puerta de caoba, con varios detalles hechos a mano (como flores y estrellas, un diseño único).

Caminé, dejando detrás mi pijama sobre el sofá. _Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato_… pensé para mí. Tomé el picaporte, lo giré lentamente y después de unos segundos lo solté, no tenía porque andar espiando en más habitaciones, me dirigí de nuevo al sofá y me cambié dejando mi ropa a un lado, una vez cambiada tomé la ropa sucia y después de dejarla perfectamente acomodada, salí de la habitación.

Asomé mi cabeza y una vez que no vi a nadie, decidí bajar a la sala para llamar a Charlie y desearle las buenas noches, no quería que los Cullen me vieran con la pijama que Alice había elegido para mí. Eran bastante vergonzosos los shorts y la playera de tirantes que usaba para dormir y era aun más penoso estar en una casa donde todos sus habitantes tienen una belleza descomunal.

No _digo que no sea bella, pero, no quiero que me vean así… y menos Jasper…_al pensar en él, sacudí mi cabeza, apartándolo de mis pensamientos. Pero resulta curioso que al pensar en él es como si lo llamará, así que no tardé gran cosa en sentir una presencia a mis espaldas.

Cerré mis ojos, encogí mis hombros y me quedé inmóvil, me pareció una eternidad estando petrificada a su lado y sentí como claramente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, me destensé y volteé para mirarlo a los ojos con mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Parece que estas a punto de cometer el crimen del siglo con tanto sigilo.

Le di media sonrisa y puse mis ojos en blanco, caminé lejos de él intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, cuando sabíamos que la realidad era otra.

El reía un poco a mis espalda y bajó conmigo a la sala, cuando estaba abajo me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo en el que había sido novia de Edward nunca usé el teléfono y no tenía ni la más remota idea donde se encontraba… _Haber… si yo fuera un teléfono… ¿Dónde estaría?..._

-Si preguntarás tu tarea sería mucho más sencilla… estás en tu casa.

-Estoy en la casa de los Cullen donde Edward solía guiarme por todas las habitaciones, Jaz.- Le mire por primera vez – no tengo idea de donde están las cosas-sonreí a medias mirando el suelo con un cierto vacio

De lo más inesperado, Jaz tomo mi rostro, y mirándome tiernamente me dijo:

-Aquí estoy yo junto a ti… así que no te atormentes… míralo como un nuevo comienzo…

Sonreí dulcemente y asentí, tomó mi mano y me dio un segundo ("primer") recorrido; con eso supe todo de la casa, las habitaciones y como distinguirlas (ya que las puertas eran semejantes) donde estaban los baños y donde estaba el teléfono.

Lo tomé lo más pronto posible, tenía ansias de llamar a papá y decirle que estaba bien, tecleé los números con algo de prisa y solo esperé a que él contestara.

_-Residencia Swan, ¿Quién llama?_

-¡Hola papá!

_-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas princesa? ¿Por qué te quedarás a dormir? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo está Edward?_

-Ha ha ha ha papá tranquilízate te pareces a mamá, primero lo primero, yo me encuentro bien, Edward no está tan mal a como me lo imaginaba.

"Los Cullen como familia unida están apoyando a Edward para que esté sano lo más pronto posible y me quedaré por petición de él mismo y de la familia, no creo que una noche haga mal…

_-De acuerdo… pero… ¿y tu ropa?_

-¡Ah!... este…Humm… por eso no te preocupes… de eso se encargará Alice…

_-Suenas algo insegura… ¿no quieres venir a casa?_

-No te preocupes, no es inseguridad es más bien preocupación…

_-¿De qué?_

-Es que… Alice… es una _shopaholic _(adicta a las compras)

_- (ahogando una carcajada) ya veo… bueno estas en buenas manos, eso siempre me ha tenido tranquilo…_

-Si, yo solo quería desearte las buenas noches

_- Que dulce eres princesa… Bueno en dado caso, buenas noches… sueña con los angelitos_

-Gracias, Tu también descansa… te quiero papi…

_-Yo también princesa… descansa…_

Al terminar de hablar con Charlie, puse el teléfono en su debido lugar, me quedé viéndolo bastante tiempo y sin notarlo desperté de aquella extraña hipnosis.

Después de haber hablado con mi padre, no me di cuenta que Jasper se había ido, no me lo encontré en la cocina cuando fui por mi vaso de agua y tampoco por las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, me sentía muy cansado por el ajetreo de aquel día, fue uno de los más largos de mi vida. Abrí la puerta y lo que encontré dentro de la habitación fue a Jasper esperando por mí.

Al abrir la puerta él fue lo primero que vi, se acercó rápidamente y sin darme tiempo de decir algo me tomó de la mano, se acercó a mi oído y me pidió que cerrara los ojos. Cumplí con la orden que me había dado, entrelazando nuestras manos caminé a oscuras todo el tiempo, hasta que pude sentir con claridad que me tuvo que cargar, sin saber lo que pasaba mis mejillas actuaron por instinto, poniéndose rojas.

Cuando me bajo me pidió que abriera los ojos, los abrí lentamente mientras que al mismo tiempo iba abriendo mi boca y llevándome la mano a esta. Me encontraba cerca del lago de Jasper, lo pude observar no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos…

-¿Dónde estamos?- seguía contemplando el bosque con sus diferentes tonalidades, azul oscuro, negro, morado, en un sin fin de tonos diferentes.

-En mi pequeño rincón privado… -dio un suspiro, volteé para ver su rostro…- eres la primera que viene conmigo…

Le miré tiernamente y yendo a su lado le besé la mejilla.

-Gracias…- le susurré al oído.

Me sonrió y tomó mi mano, miré alrededor mío, se parecía a una casita del árbol, sólo que (como todo lo que tienen los Cullen) más grande y elegante. Un sofá grande, con sus mesas a los lados, una televisión plasma a tras de aquel elegante sofá y un reproductor de música en un rincón junto con un librero.

El sofá tenia vista a una gran pared de cristal, donde se podían ver a lo lejos unas montañas y las estrellas mientras la luna se hallaba escondida tras ellas.

-Es un bello lugar…-dije sin mirarlo.

Jaz me tomo de los hombros, se acercaba a mi rostro y con un susurro lo único que pude escuchar fue…

-Lo es ahora - tomó mi rostro y besó tiernamente mis labios, cerré los ojos disfrutando aquel bello momento hasta que él se apartó de mi – Lo siento, Bella… fui muy rápido.

Caminó hacía el sofá mientras yo me quedé paralizada mirándolo de lejos.

-Quizá tu no correspondas este sentimiento – miraba el suelo un poco sombrío.

Me senté a su lado y le miré atentamente, suspiré y desvié mi mirada hacia el bosque, sabía lo que tenía que decirle pero no quería verle y que me fuese más difícil de lo que ya era.

-No sé por qué crees eso.

Sentí su repentina mirada, mientras hacía los más grandes esfuerzos para no mirarle.

-Te mentí al no decirte que no había escuchado la canción, ese mismo día que me la dedicaste en la noche entre un sueño pude escucharla, la busqué y enseguida supe qué era lo que sentías por mí.-Contemplé el suelo intentando buscar más palabras en que apoyarme – Pero decidí no comentarte nada hasta saber que lo mío contigo era real.

Le miré con media sonrisa en los labios, él sonreía un poco más que yo, me acaricio la mejilla y no dijo nada, apoyé mi cabeza en su frío hombro contemplando la noche y el lento caminar de la Luna.

Jaz se había tomado la libertad de poner un poco de música, ni él ni yo éramos buenos cantantes, además el único que me arrullaba con una canción de cuna era Edward, Jaz sabía muy bien aquello y decidió no traérmelo a la mente.

Puso un poco de _Mozart_, mientras mirábamos a la luna y Jaz acariciaba mi cabello de una manera dulce, suave y tierna. No hablamos ni un solo momento, lo único que se escuchaba (además de la música) era mi relajada respiración y los pulsos de mi corazón.

-Bella -Susurró mi nombre, volteé hacia arriba sin quitarme de mi cómoda posición.

-¿Si?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte,- miraba a un punto fijo con un poco de ausencia- seamos solo amigos.- Me incorporé para mirarle fijamente- Yo te amo, pero es verdad lo que me has dicho… tal vez sea mejor para los dos tener un trato cordial.

-De acuerdo- le dije sin saber por donde quería ir.

-Pienso que esto es muy rápido, quizá sólo necesites más tiempo. Yo te esperaré, y cuando vea que es el momento adecuado te lo propondré. Te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos sin que nadie ni nada pueda intervenir entre nosotros.

Sólo asentí mirándolo fijamente, seguía con la mirada perdida, volví a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y sin saber cuándo me quedé profundamente dormida.

_Caminaba en el pasillo de la escuela, tomada de la mano de Edward, sonreía mirándolo a sus ojos color miel._

_Me señalo a un punto y me dijo que corriera, eso fue lo que hice hasta pasar por una puerta de madera._

_Lo único que allí se encontraba eran muchas flores, osos, joyas y demás regalos; mientras que alguien me vigilaba entre los regalos._

_Como un león acecha a su presa Jasper saltó dándome un susto de muerte, me tomó entre sus brazos con tal facilidad que olvidé pegarle en el brazo por haberme asustado._

_Me besó con tanta ternura que olvidé donde me hallaba, me miró a los ojos susurrándome…._

_-Feliz Aniversario, mi amor…_

Desperté repentinamente, busqué a mí alrededor un reloj, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ya no me encontraba en la casita del árbol de Jasper.

Tallé mis ojos, para poder ver mejor, sentía caricias en mi cabeza y mire hacia arriba aun muy adormilada, Jaz me sonreía dulcemente.

-Despertaste un poco tarde – besó mi frente- buenos días, yo estaba a punto de irme a prepararte un rico desayuno…

-Gracias – sonreí adormilada, al parecer mi cerebro aún no se recobraba de aquel hermoso sueño.

- Puedes darte un baño en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, Alice llegó hace rato para regalarte un poco de ropa.

Con lo de Alice fue como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría en la cara, abrí los ojos como platos y la única reacción de Jasper fue una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, Esme ayudo a Alice a seleccionar la ropa, en fin, deberías arreglarte y cuando esté listo el desayuno te llamaré.

Hice lo que me había pedido y fui a la habitación principal, toque la puerta y la primera en recibirme fue Esme, me invitó a pasar y me señaló el baño, lo que me sorprendió es que ya estaba la regadera con agua tibia, cerré la puerta del baño y una vez desnuda entré a tomar la ducha.

Cerré mis ojos reflexionando todo lo que había pasado en la noche, era la primera vez, desde que corté con Edward que volvía a soñar con él.

_Quizá… es lo que me gustaría que pasara… _Suspiré, salí del baño y la ropa ya estaba doblada y puesta para cambiarme, miré detenidamente la ropa.

Unos jeans, un cinturón blanco, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, zapatos bajos negros, un moño… sin duda era elección de Alice. Tomé la ropa para empezar a vestirme cuando cayó una pequeña notita.

_A Jasper le gustas más de negro… ^^ suerte…_

Al leer la nota enrojecí de la vergüenza, terminando de cambiarme y hacerme una coleta junto con el moño decidí bajar a la cocina para poder ayudar con mi desayuno.

Al llegar todo estaba preparado, jugo de naranja, unos huevos revueltos, pan con mermelada y un poco de leche. Sonreí un poco forzada y me dirigí a la mesa, Jasper me encontró en las escaleras.

-Justo iba a ir por ti- me miraba con cierta ternura y me indicó que pasará a la mesa.

-Gracias- le susurré.

Me senté y desayuné muy a gusto charlando con Jaz, hablábamos de nuestras canciones favoritas y porque nos gustaban tanto. Terminé de desayunar y cuando estaba a punto de tomar mis platos Jaz los tomó por mí y los lavo en un par de segundos, le mire y me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Puedo lavarme los dientes?- le miré con una sonrisa escondida.

-Claro, en el baño de abajo hay un cepillo nuevo para ti, Alice lo arregló todo para ti.

Volví a sonreír forzadamente yendo a l baño de abajo, cerré la puerta, y en los momentos que me ocupaba de mi aseo bucal ocurrieron varias cosas:

Fue que en el momento que cerré la puerta tocaron el timbre.

Escuche claramente como la voz de una mujer decía el nombre de Jasper.

Todos los Cullen (los que estaban en la casa, incluyendo a Alice y Emmett, que acababan de llegar) recibieron gustosos a aquella mujer.

Salí del baño y lo primero que vi fue a una espectacular mujer abrazando a Jasper…


	9. Scarlet

Nota de la Autora: Disculpen la tardanza... de nuevo. Les prometo que no fue mi culpa como siempre mi hermana se retrasó, el capítulo lleva una semana terminadoy en su computadora, esperando a que se digne a ayudarme. Bueno, sin más que decir (por que me niego a repetir mi disclaimer en cada capítulo) les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia.

* * *

Scarlet

Salí del baño y estuve atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo, encontré a una mujer espectacularmente bella abrazada de (mi) Jasper.

Se separaron casi inmediatamente, aquella mujer era casi tan alta como él, sólo que ella era como 5 cm más pequeña y tenía su piel morena de un tono dorado. Desvío sus ojos que eran de un color de verde esmeralda intenso, hizo un poco para atrás el hermoso cabello rizado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y me dedicó una sonrisa que era una de las más bellas que había visto en mi vida.

- Creo que llegué en momento de visitas... - Su voz era suave, tierna, casi musical.  
Me miró un poco sorprendida. Carlisle se volvió para verme, me sonrió y volvió a mirar a aquella mujer.

-Ella es Bella, amiga de la familia... - le miró y me pidió que me acercará mas a ellos- Luego podrán tener tiempo para conocerse... Bella y Jasper tienen que irse.- parecía que tenía algo más por decir, pero ella muy sorprendida miró a Jasper.

-¿A dónde vas?, vine de lejos para poder pasar algún tiempo con ustedes,-bajó la cabeza un poco- especialmente contigo.

- Como iba a decirte - retomó Carlisle, mientras ella volvía a verlo.- Nuestra familia intenta convivir con los humanos, así como tú y tu hermano lo hacen.

- Entonces... ¿van todos ustedes a la escuela?- había vuelto a interrumpir.

-Si, Esme y yo los tenemos en la preparatoria del pueblo- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Miró el suelo y sonrió a medias, Alice se acercó a ella.

-Oye... ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Le preguntó sonriente.

-Sigue en París. - nos observó atentamente-Pero... Aquí les falta mi lector favorito y mi hermana gemela... - todos rieron con excepción mía, al parecer sólo era una broma de la familia.

-Por desgracia... tomaron... unas pequeñas vacaciones... - Dijo Jasper, que se encontraba a su lado, ella lo miró y torció la boca un poco.

-Bueno, es una pena.- De pronto nos miró a todos y cada uno- ¡Y si los acompaño!

Todos se miraban sorprendidos, pero sabía que era la única que no quería que viniese con nosotros, estaba casi segura que estaría todo el tiempo con Jasper, mordí mi labio inferior, esperaba un milagro.

-No veo por qué no - la voz era de él, de mi querido Jasper- Inclusive sería bueno que pasaras un tiempo con nosotros.

Ella sonrió y besó a Jasper en la mejilla después de abrazarlo fuertemente, Carlisle los vio como todos los demás, al separarse en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo especial.

-Ustedes son como mi familia, se los agradezco muchísimo.

-Sé muy bien que no tienes lugar donde quedarte, puedes hacerlo en nuestro hogar.- Ella se abalanzó sobre Carlisle, este le devolvía el abrazo y le dijo.- Será mejor que ya se vayan o llegarán tarde.

Todos los Cullen se despidieron de Esme y de Carlisle con un beso y un abrazo, yo también lo hice agradeciéndoles una vez más por la noche que pasé con ellos.

Alice y Emmett se subieron a la Jeep, nos miraron y Emmett fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Te llevaras a Bella y a Scarlet, galán? - Alice reía por lo bajo y me guiñó el ojo de lejos, le devolví una sonrisa agria y forzada.

Scarlet nos miró, principalmente a Jasper, le dio una sonrisa especial. Mojó sus labios seductoramente y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Yo vine en mi propio coche, si gustas... Puedo irme en moto o inclusive en mi coche.

Jasper le sonrió de una manera complaciente, algo que jamás había visto en él, me miro y luego a ella.

-Como verás tengo compañía, por mi no hay problema en que vengas con nosotros, pero me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Bella.

Scarlet me miró y cerró sus ojos sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia una motocicleta de color rojo. Se pusó el casco y lo único que nos dijo fue:

- Te seguiré de cerca.

Se colocó el casco apartando su cabello, miró la Jeep de Emmett y en cuanto él arranco, Scarlet fue tras ellos.

Sonreí por primera vez viéndola alejarse, escuché un suspiro a lado mío, miré a Jasper y el volteó a verme, sonrió a medias.

-Ella es Scarlet. Es mitad y mitad, hija de Cayo, prima de Alec y Jane, y su hermano es Dimitri, son cuates.- me miró y apenas me sonrió- Ella fue mi novia.- Mis ojos se hicieron como platos y abrí la boca, él rió un poco- Mejor amiga de Rosalie, fan de Edward. Ya te imaginarás...

Seguía yo sin comprender del todo quien era Scarlet, aquella chica alta con cabello rizado, ojos verdes, sonrisa cómo las modelos, figura esbelta y piel dorada, ella era a mi parecer aun más bella que Rosalie.

Aquella hermosa muchacha era no sólo mitad vampiro, sino que además tenía contactos y familiares extremadamente poderosos, Cayo... seguramente era su hija consentida, posiblemente prima preferida de Alec, ex-novia de Jasper y hermana del alma de Rosalie,

Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, no tanto su belleza... Si no lo que me aterraba eran sus influencias, hija de Cayo y hermana del alma de Rosalie, tenía que tener cuidado con ella, podría ser una enemiga poderosa.

Jasper posó su mano en mi hombro despertándome de mis pensamientos, le miré y sonreí, me guió a su coche. Hizo todo lo que un caballero debe hacer a una dama, desde abrir el coche hasta cerrarlo y manejar con cuidado.

Hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, sabía que él no quería traer a Scarlet a la conversación, ni siquiera yo quería meterla, pero fue inevitable.

-Estoy seguro de que Carlisle va a inscribirla, dirá que es una prima o pariente nuestra.

Me dijo bajando del coche, tomando mi mochila y la suya. Caminábamos hacia el gimnasio, y yo miraba el suelo mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior. Alcé la vista y lo miré a los ojos, le supliqué con la mirada que el día de hoy no me la mencionara, tenía la sospecha que hoy oiría mucho de ella.

La vi de lejos, unas botas negras, con unos pantalones rojos y su larga cabellera, Alice de perfil riendo con ella y Emmett abrazando por la espalda a Alice.

Sonreí a medias, me detuve en seco y miré a Jasper seguir su camino, se dio cuenta pronto que no iba a lado suyo, volteó a verme y frunció el ceño mirándome extrañado.

-Hoy no... - dije cabizbaja

Sólo asintió y siguió su camino, lo único que pude ver fue como llegando Jasper le tapó los ojos a Scarlet, deprimida me fui al estacionamiento y me senté en la banca más próxima, tomé mi iPod y puse a mis Divos para poder estar en humor, me acosté mirando el cielo nublado.

Estuve un buen rato cantando y pensando, hasta que Mike me tomó por sorpresa, reí un poco y le miré a los ojos.

-Hola Bella...- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué hay, Mike?- sonreí a medias.

-Nada interesante, ¿Y tú?

-Pues… presiento que no será mi día - tomé mi mochila, mientras caminaba hacia mi primera clase.

Mike me seguía muy de cerca, intento charlar conmigo pero siempre corte de manera un tanto grosera, las conversaciones.

Entré al salón, me senté en mi lugar habitual y me "azoté" en mi lugar, Mike no hizo más comentarios y se fue. 5 minutos después se escuchaba un gran escándalo, no me paré para averiguar. Supuse que era por Scarlet, ese era un rumor que no quería conocer. El chisme de lo mío con Edward ya había cesado y ahora empezarían con este.

Cerré mis ojos esperando dejar de escuchar tantos murmullos, esperé atentamente. Escuché claramente el golpe de la puerta que hizo que me sobresaltara, ya había iniciado la clase de historia, una de mis preferidas.

Mire al profesor atentamente, estábamos apunto de ver la revolución francesa, escribió en la pizarra "La enciclopedia"

-Alguien me puede decir ¿Quienes iniciaron este movimiento?

Alcé mi mano, pero justo en eso tocaron la puerta, se abrió y la secretaria pidió que el profesor saliera, tardaron un rato y en esos momentos todos buscaban quienes fueron los iniciadores de la enciclopedia, algunos charlaban y otros me preguntaban.

Entró de nuevo y todos callamos, no entró solo, entró con todo y compañía. Ella... Había arruinado mi clase favorita... Esa persona que había entrado a la clase era nada más y nada menos que Scarlet.

Rechine mis dientes y empecé a tensar todas las partes de mi cuerpo, lo que me faltaba era verla todos los días en la misma clase. Suficiente tenía con saber que era ex novia de mi amado Jasper.

Se puso en medio y nos regaló la sonrisa, era (sin duda) más bella que Rosalie.

-Muy bien, clase les presento a su nueva compañera; puede empezar a presentarse – le había dicho el profesor sentándose en su escritorio mientras leía un libro.

Asintió y miró a toda la clase deteniendo su mirada que se había encontrado con la mía.

-¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Scarlet, Scarlet Vulturi. Vengo de Paris en intercambio extranjero, tengo un hermano llamado Dimitri y mis primos son los Cullen - Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo de los Cullen, ella dio una risa ahogada – Me gusta leer, divertirme, salir al cine, etc.

Alguien había alzado la mano y ella sólo le dio la palabra.

-¿Tienes novio?

Ella sólo rio junto con toda la clase. Lo único que hice fue sonreír y mirar mis apuntes.

-No no tengo, pero si muchos pretendientes – le guiñó el ojo y todos volvieron a reír.

El profesor le pidió que se sentará donde más le gustara, obediente escogió un lugar y un compañero. Pero lo que nunca entendí como fue a terminar de mi compañera siendo que tenía invitaciones de sobra.

El profesor al verla sentada le recomendó que se aplicará para poder seguir el paso de la mejor de la clase (lógicamente se refería a mi), ella sólo asintió y comenzó la clase.

Todo acerca de la enciclopedia y el siglo de las luces se lo sabía de memoria, no pude participar en NADA durante TODO el DÍA, porque compartíamos el mismo horario y no se alejaba de mi lado.

Me parecía una contaste demostración de su superioridad, no aguantaba ni un sólo momento a su lado. Inclusive en el almuerzo tuve que irme a mi lugar privado, donde Edward y yo solíamos estar para apartarnos de la sociedad, inclusive llegábamos a robarnos dulces besos.

Y así fue todo el día hasta que la ansiada salida llegó, no vi a ninguno de los Cullen. Salí del colegio para irme caminando a casa, pero de pronto alguien gritó mi nombre, alguien con quien no deseaba pasar más tiempo.

-¡Isabella!

Giré y la miraba cansinamente, sonreí forzada e intenté no ser pesada.

-¿Sí, Scarlet?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo – me dijo con aspecto un poco serio.

-De acuerdo.

Corrió por sus cosas y llamó por teléfono a alguien, la esperé pacientemente. Cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿Y tu motocicleta?- la mire extrañada

-Se la llevará Alice… yo tengo cosas importantes que atender contigo- miró de frente y caminamos un largo trecho, preguntaba acerca de mí como una vez lo hizo Edward.

Pero se detuvo en seco y me arrinconó a un árbol, su mirada era retadora y sus movimientos muy bruscos.

-Te diré una cosa Isabella, no te metas en mi camino, puedes salir muy lastimada, pero sobre todo no te metas con Jaz.


	10. Comienza la guerra

Nota de la Autora: Lamento (una vez más) el retraso; mi vida, últimamente ha sido una montaña rusa, pero aquí está un capitulo mas :)

* * *

Comienza la guerra

Su mirada era penetrante, seria y calculadora.

- ¡Suficiente daño le has hecho a Edward y no permitiré que se lo hagas a Jasper!- sus ojos sólo mostraban odio

Fruncí el ceño y le mire con ojos de pistola.

- ¡Tu no te metas donde no te llamen! Creo que Jasper y yo sabemos en qué nos metemos ¡y si Edward está como esta es porque él quiso!- cada vez subía mas mi tono de voz- si no sabes cómo fue nuestra relación o el porqué cortamos...

-¡Corrección! ¡Lo cortaste!- me seguía mirando con un odio y rencor profundo.

-¡Y a ti que más te da!- le grité por primera vez- Tú no sabes nada y llegas a meterte en mi vida y en mis asuntos; podrás ser admirada por los demás pero ¡para mí no eres más que una niña mimada e ignorante!

Vi en su rostro un impacto leve pero enseguida recupero su postura

- ¿Y tú crees que Jasper, pudiendo tener cualquier chica (o vampiro), que desee, se va a fijar en una niña torpe, simple y desaliñada como tú?, si eso piensas debes estar operada del cerebro- se veía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

Quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa, alce mi brazo para darle una fuerte cachetada pero no la había ni tocado, cuando me detuvo con una sola mano. Los ojos de pistola y una sonrisa engreída se podían ver en su rostro.

-Deberías intentar algo más efectivo, ¿no lo crees? - apretó mi muñeca a lo que a ella le parecía una suave caricia, pero pude escuchar claramente un crack- Ya deberías saber que no eres rival para mí- me soltó la mano y bajo su brazo, empezó a dar unos pasos para alejarse de mi- por cierto...-se detuvo cuando paso a mi lado- creo que deberías ir a revisarte la muñeca, al parecer eres más frágil de lo que creí; pero ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien como tú?- la mire por el rabillo del ojo- creo que te subestimé

Me volteé para contestarle algo pero ya no había nadie, como si lo pasado fuera producto de mi imaginación.

Rechinaban mis dientes y al intentar cerrar mis puños, la mano derecha no reaccionaba a mis deseos y fue entonces cuando empezaron a correr las lágrimas por dos razones. La principal era coraje y la segunda era dolor.

No sentía la muñeca, intenté varias veces cerrarla pero me dolía cada vez mas.

-Maldita Scarlet, no veo cual es su problema

La maldecía camino a casa, deseé hacerle varias cosas. Unas imágenes mentales bastante improbables, pasaban por mi mente.

La primera era atarla en un poste con leños a su alrededor bañados en gasolina y yo placentera tirarle 10 fósforos prendidos.

Sonreí con malicia, pero desperté de mis dulces sueños al escuchar mi nombre.

-¡Bella!

Me gire y justo a mi lado estaba Jacob Black.

- ¡Jake! - me abalancé sobre él, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que hice un movimiento con la muñeca y empecé a llorar del dolor.

Me recibió entre sus brazos y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Si tanto me extrañas, ¿por qué no me visitas? - me limpió las lagrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas.

Sonreí y le pegue con el brazo sano.

- ¿Porque no me visitas tú?

Reímos y miró la mano con la que recientemente le había golpeado, frunció el ceño y me miro.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó aún contemplando mi muñeca.

-No es nada - oculté lo más rápido que pude la muñeca pero no pude evitar una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

Negó con la cabeza y con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos, la examinó, Suspiro, y en menos de lo que medí cuenta ya estaba a su lado en la camioneta.

No dijo nada y condujo con prudencia hasta llegar al hospital. Lo único que hice al ver mi segunda casa (ya que con frecuencia la visitaba), fue resignarme.

Una vez dentro Jake fue a hablar con la recepcionista, le acompañé para ver lo que le decía.

- Buenas Tardes - dijo Jake con algo de impaciencia

- Buenas tardes joven, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- miró a Jacob fascinada sin darse cuenta de mi presencia

- Verá, mi amiga - me señaló mirándome de reojo - se ha lastimado gravemente la muñeca, me sería tan amable de ver algún doctor para que la revisé.

Mordí mi labio esperanzada a que no fuera Carlisle, mientras que la otra preguntaba a su recién llegada compañera, y esta al verme sonrió.

-Hola Bella - me saludó amablemente.

- Hola - respondí sin saber muy bien quién era, aunque su rostro se me hacia familiar.

- Si buscas a Carlisle, llegas tarde, acaba de irse hace como 15 minutos. Pero en su lugar está el Doctor Adam - Me sonrió cosa que yo hice de vuelta.

- Gracias. Creo que aceptaré ver al Doctor Adam

-Ok, y dime, ¿Qué te paso ahora?- Tanto como ella como Jake se veían intrigados en saber que me había pasado, pero se me hacia ridículo decir que una vampira y yo habíamos discutido, y está me había amenazado y de paso me había fracturado la mano. Por tanto tuve que decir una mentirita.

- Volvía de la escuela a pie y no me fijé en una raíz de un árbol y tropecé pero para no caer puse las manos, al parecer puse la derecha mal y todo mi peso se fue a mi muñeca.

Al parecer logré convencer a la enfermera pero Jake no se había tragado mi mentira, era algo razonable tratándose de mi torpeza y la mentira podría resultar efectiva pero había algo que Jake había visto que no se creería la mentirá tan fácil.

Conforme con la explicación, la enfermera me llevó a un cuarto mientras buscaba al Doctor, Jake y yo nos quedamos esperando un buen rato.

Parecía querer decir algo pero supuse que quería decírmelo en privado.

En cuanto llegó el doctor se presentó y después de mi breve explicación de lo que había pasado me examinó y sentenció que me había lastimado realmente feo la muñeca, casi me la había fracturado pero que estando inmóvil un par de meses estaría como nueva.

Le agradecimos sus atenciones conmigo y me ofrecí a pagarle su servicio pero Jake se me había adelantado.

Regresábamos a casa pero no me escape de la plática con Jake.

-Así que... Una raíz ¿Huh?- fijaba su vista en la carretera- Bueno tengo que admitir que posee una figura realmente extraña, la forma de una mano, es bastante curioso... - me miro de reojo.

-Humm pues -mordí mi labio inferior.

-Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?- me miró un instante.- ¿Acaso fue un chupa-sangre? Creí que te llevabas bien con ellos.

-Jake, esto no tiene que ver con los Cullen- me detuve a reflexionar mi respuesta- bueno, más o menos.

-Explícate.

- Es una larga historia...- le mire de reojo.

- Tenemos tiempo - Se había estacionado cerca de mi casa. Le miré y suspiré resignada

- ¿Recuerdas que corte con Edward? - sólo asintió- Bien, pues todo esto resulto ser un drama. Edward no supo tomarlo con tranquilidad, y bueno la verdad es que aun me siento mal por los inconvenientes que causó; Carlisle recientemente inventó una nieve y bueno...

-Dijiste ¿nieve?-preguntó extrañado

-Ajá, es sangre congelada.-Hizo una mueca de asco- Si lo sé; bueno, según me dijo Jasper, era lo único que comía y bueno tuvo una temporada de tendencias masoquistas, ósea, me refiero a que todo lo que hacía lo encausaba a sentirse peor, sin hacer algo que le hiciera feliz.

"Veía películas de todo tipo, y escuchaba mi música favorita…

-¿A tus DIVOS?-me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-Sí, supongo que se deprimía más al escucharlos.

-¡¿Y quién no?- Le lancé una mirada asesina, acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno, el caso es que Rosalie no veía apoyo por parte de la familia y se marchó con él indignada; Bueno yo de hecho fui ayer por la noche a disculparme por haber causado tantas molestias y pesares, aceptaron mis disculpas e incluso me invitaron a dormir.

"Y está mañana llegó una muchacha a la residencia de los Cullen, es bastante guapa, pero es tan sólo una chiquilla engreída.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque en todo el día no ha dejado de demostrarme su "superioridad", ella fue la causa de que tenga mal la muñeca.

-¿Cómo se llama?-se le veía irritado aunque yo ya estaba más calmada también me enojaba lo sucedido en la tarde.

-Scarlet; me pidió hablar conmigo, pero no fue una charla, sino más bien una amenaza y lo quiso dejar claro con lo que me hizo- Jake parecía indignado.

- Es una…_bitch_... (Perra)- sentenció

Sólo asentí, miré hacia la casa y suspiré. Jake arrancó de nuevo y nos estacionamos, bajamos del coche y entramos a casa, para ello Charlie y Billy nos esperaban con la comida preparada; les contamos todo lo sucedido en la tarde, con la versión de la torpeza, supuestamente cometida. Una vez acabado los Black regresaron a la Push, le agradecí a Jake sus atenciones y prometí verlo al día siguiente.

Subí a mi habitación realmente exhausta y para mi sorpresa había alguien esperando por mí...


	11. Toni

Toni

Cerré la puerta y encendí la luz del cuarto, di un sobresalto al ver a Jake en el marco de la ventana, le sonreí y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté curiosa

-¡Auch! – Se puso la mano en pecho, dónde se encuentra el corazón – Ya entendí, una sanguijuela puede cuidarte mientras duermes, pero a mi… (Que tienes más tiempo de conocerme) no me quieres recibir… ¡Auch!

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, el dio una carcajada y sólo me miró.

Tomé la silla más próxima y me puse frente a él. Me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Sabes, no he dejado de pensar en lo que te hizo esa… _Nutte_… -miraba al vacio

-¿_Nutte_?_ – _Fruncí el ceño, mirándole fijamente.

-Es una grosería en Alemán –dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué estabas pensando?

-Mira lo único que quiere es que te apartes de Jasper, ¿no? –Me miró fijamente y lo único que hice fue asentir – Pues, no tardan en ser vacaciones de invierno y he venido a… hacerte una propuesta.

Solté una carcajada, yo por un pequeño momento pensé que venía a quedarse conmigo como solía hacerlo Edward, pero jamás en la vida hubiese podido imaginar que Jake venía a hacerme una propuesta.

Me tranquilice, tomé una bocanada de aire y me puse un poco más seria.

-Bueno y ¿De qué trata la propuesta?- le miré sonriente

-Pues para que te despejes y no veas a la _bitch _tan seguido, te propongo que vengas conmigo a La Push, un par de semanas.

-humm – medité esa opción por un tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que la _nutt_e se diera el gusto de verme rendida tan fácilmente- mira tu proposición es muy amable, y en otras circunstancias lo habría aceptado…

-¿Otras circunstancias? ¿De qué hablas? –me interrumpió, justo cuando iba a explicarle, había hecho una mueca de confusión

-Mira, no me pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, conmigo nadie se mete y si ella piensa que puede obtener lo que desee, pues tendrá que pensarlo 30 veces antes de meterse con quien no debe- estaba decidida a hacer pagar por la amenaza y por lo de mi muñeca.

Jake sólo sonrió, sólo faltaban 2 meses para que fuera diciembre, 2 meses no era demasiado, los días se iban volando y en un parpadeo ya estaría de vacaciones.

Me levanté del asiento y tome un blusón, le miré y sólo sonreí.

-Je je, creo que ya debería irme- me miró sonrojado- si Billy se entera que salí de nuevo me va a matar.

Negué con la cabeza sonriente, y en un parpadeo se había esfumado, corrí a la ventana, pero en vez de ver a Jake observé a un gigantesco lobo rojo dando una última mirada hacia mi ventana, me despedí con la mano y el con un aullido, acto seguido se fue corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Cerré la ventana y apagué la luz para ponerme el blusón, me tumbé en la cama y quedé profundamente dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente me despertó una fragancia inequívoca, era un perfume… una loción, pero no era cualquier loción. En un principio se parecía a la que usaba Edward, pero está no sólo olía a _Polo Ralph no. 4_ si no también tenía la fragancia de los pinos del bosque.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi primera impresión fue estar aún dormida, por que fue el espejismo más bello que yo halla tenido.

Se trataba de mi muy amado Jasper, lo único que hizo al verme despierta fue besarme la frente y tomarme entre sus brazos, yo encantada volví a cerrar mis ojos hasta que hice algún movimiento con la mano derecha que me hizo gemir del dolor.

Jasper se alarmó un poco, le mire y susurre a su oído:

-Tengo mal la muñeca… Scarlet…- no dije más al percibir un gruñido por parte suyo y al ver que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Sus manos buscaron mi muñeca derecha, la beso con sus fríos labios dándome una rica sensación de alivio momentáneo. Miró su reloj, suspiró con cierta decepción.

-Discúlpame… debo irme- me besó la frente y segundos más tarde se había desaparecido dejándome la sensación de ser una linda alucinación.

Suspiré, no tenía más remedio que levantarme, ya era hora de prepararme, fui al baño a darme una buena ducha caliente. Y al salir lo primero que hice fue vendarme, aprovechando el calor que se encerraba dentro del baño.

Salí con el cabello seco y envuelta en la toalla, tome unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de manga larga, no quería que me preguntarán que me había ocurrido.

Lo más difícil de todo esto era tener que hacerlo con la mano izquierda, fue al momento de ponerme los pantalones que tropecé, para mi fortuna, aterricé en la cama.

Lo que encontré a lado de mi almohada fue una rosa roja, con una pequeña nota.

_Bella:_

_Siento lo que te ha ocasionado Scarlet… hablaré seriamente con ella. Espero que no hayas sufrido nada grave…_

_Te amo_

_Jasper Cullen_

_P.D. Observe que cerca del lago… nuestro lago, han crecido unos rosales, quise traerte la más hermosa, pero no se comparan contigo._

Sonreí y tomando la nota, la guardé en mi cajón, y por primera vez puse llave, por cualquier cosa.

Baje a la cocina, tomé un florero pequeño, lo llene de agua y subí a dejarla junto a la ventana, con la rosa ya puesta en la fresca agua.

Baje las escaleras una vez más, era tiempo de irme al colegio, pero en la mitad del trayecto, Charlie me detuvo.

-¿A dónde creé que va, señorita?- me miraba a los ojos, yo sólo sonreí

-Al colegio –respondí

Negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy es día libre, además creó que harán un par de reparaciones, por la nieve que obstruye el paso.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla- a propósito… Los Black nos invitaron a ir a la Push, harán una cena.

Me sorprendí un poco, por que no era ninguna fecha especial para ir a la Push.

-Y ¿a qué se debe la cena?- pregunté curiosa

-¿Recuerdas a las hermanas de Jacob? ¿Rebecca y Rachel? – sólo asentí- Pues Rachel viene con su novio, me parece que se llama… Bryan. Viene a pedir la mano de Rachel, y Rebecca tiene un anuncio que hacerle a Billy, por eso la cena, y quiere que vallamos, ya que nos considera como parte de la familia. La cena es en un restaurante, por lo que sé, lo pagará todo el novio de Rachel.

Sólo asentí, subí de nuevo a la habitación y decidí cambiarme toda la ropa ya que era una ocasión especial, busqué el vestido que me regaló mi madre la navidad pasada.

Con gran cuidado, tomé la caja, donde se hallaba el vestido, aún intacto (ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo) Era un vestido azul marino, ceñido de la cintura, con el cuello en V, mangas largas y sólo llegaba 3 cm antes de la rodilla. Era demasiado formal, pero en vista de las circunstancias, era perfecto para la ocasión.

Me miré en el espejo y vi mi cabello un poco rebelde, el castaño chocolate, que tanto le gustaba a Edward ahora parecía un poco negro, ya que el sol se había escondió (quizá) tras un par de nubes.

Me quedé absorta viendo que tan largo era, me llegaba a la atura del pecho con ondulaciones casi perfectas (de no ser por que eran muy rebeldes), el de Scarlet estaba a la cintura con perfectos rulos negros. Fue cuando me desperté del extraño insomnio, decidí quitarme el vestido para no arruinarlo y que estuviese perfecto para la noche.

Tomé las llaves del coche y baje rápidamente las escaleras, Charlie me tomó del brazo bueno y me detuvo justo cuando iba a salir del pórtico.

-¿A dónde y con tanta prisa?

-Al salón de Belleza –Sonreí tímidamente, y la única reacción de Charlie fue un arqueamiento de cejas

-Eeehh, ok… no tardes – fue su despedida con un beso en la mejilla, aún un poco extrañado.

-No te preocupes papá, iré y volveré más pronto de lo que digas _quidditch.- _ A papá siempre le gusto Harry Potter y solía decírmelo cuando venía en vacaciones de verano y me dejaba un par de horas sola en la casa.

Sólo vi una sonrisa irónica de su parte, y acto seguido entró a la casa. Suspiré y me giré, dando un pequeño saltito, lo que menos me esperaba era que Alice apareciera justo detrás mio.

-Ibas a ir al salón… ¿y no me ibas a llamar verdad? –Entre cerro los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

No podía mentirle, ella sabía que iba a hacer y seguro me veía ya saliendo del salón con los cambios que planeaba hacerme.

-Eeehh, no, lo que pasa es que acabo de decidirlo Alice – Le di mi mejor sonrisa de relaciones publicas que tengo.

Sonrío a medias y me tomo con cuidado del brazo derecho. Supuse que Jasper armó una revuelta en su casa, despotricándole a Scarlet su pésima conducta hacia mí, o probablemente también Alice ya lo había visto.

-Bien pues, como sé que planeabas ir a Port Angeles, te acompañaré. Es más iremos a uno de los lugares más lujosos para que quedes divina.

Sonreí un poco, esa idea era un poco atemorizante. Sin protestar entre a su auto y fuimos a Port Angeles.

-Scarlet se pasó un poco con lo que te hizo – me dijo Alice, mirando fijamente a la carretera

Miré de reojo mi muñeca y solté un gran suspiro, encogí los hombros y miré por la ventana.

-Jasper se enfureció con ella, Scarlet no dijo nada en su defensa, le dijo a Jasper que sí se le había pasado un poquito la mano y que no fue su intención…

¡QUE NO FUE SU INTENCIÓN! CLARO QUE LO FUE…. Me irritaba todo lo que la sufrida le dijo A MI Jasper. Pero lo único que le demostré a Alice fue desinterés por que hacía o dejaba de hacer Scarlet. Me interesaba más Jaz.

Alice en media hora de camino, paro y se estacionó frente a un edificio muy elegante, dejó estacionado el coche y me tomo de la mano sana, entrando de inmediato al salón.

No tardaron nada en atendernos, en cuanto llegamos al Loby un chico pálido y de asombrosa cabellera saludo a Alice al instante en que la vio.

_-Mademoiselle Alice! _–La saludó con alegría.

_-Comment allez-vous, François?_

_-Bien et toi?_

_-Très bien, regarde j'ai amené un ami – _Alice me señaló con una sonrisa.

_-Eh bien! Michel vous dire que d'assister personnellement à votre amie _– Aquel pálido chico me miró y me guiño un ojo

_- Merci François_

Sin entender algo me le quedé mirando y sonreí un poco; Alice se dio media vuelta y muy feliz me dijo:

-Listo te va a atender un muy amigo mío, es como mi asesor de modas personal

Quedé pasmada al escuchar eso, nunca hubiera creído que Alice necesitará un asesor de modas.

En medio de mi asombro, llegó un chico rubio, de ojos azules, altos y bien parecido; al ver a Alice le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mi querida Alice! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo y le beso la mejilla.

-Lo sé, ha sido una eternidad- Le respondió Alice, mientras que yo intentaba ahogar una carcajada por el chiste privado- Mira te presentó a mi amiga Bella…

Me acerque y le extendí mi mano derecha, esperando que no la apretará mucho, y para mi gran sorpresa lo que hizo fue besarla

-Encantado – me miraba sonriente- me llamo Michel

-un gusto – respondí

-Hoy la atenderás a ella, yo iré con Armand, quiero unas extensiones.- Fue lo que dijo Alice antes de irse, yo sólo la vi partir a paso humano

-Bien, sígueme…- me pidió Michel

Pasamos un largo corredor y llegamos a lo que supuse era su santuario personal, se puso detrás de una silla, me miro y frunció los labios.

-Tienes el cabello maltratado, las puntas abiertas, lo puedo ver desde aquí, y ni hablar de tu cutis, las manos no las tienes arregladas y no quiero ni imaginarme los pies… esto es un trabajo de un día completo, dime corazón ¿hay algo importante hoy? – Después de criticarme ya no me parecía tan encantador

-Sí, hoy hay una cena especial…

-No digas más… tenemos que empezar si quieres terminar a tiempo, una pregunta… ¿Qué piensas ponerte para la cena?

-Un vestido de manga larga azul marino que me llega un poco antes de la rodilla con un cinturón delgado de color dorado- le respondí mirándolo a los ojos

-Huumm… azul para tu tono…. Ok me gusta, y supongo que usaras zapatos de tacón… ¿no?

-No, me mato si los llevo puestos…

-Ok, entonces para que no te mates practicarás aquí, conmigo

Esto ya era ridículo, pero no dije nada ya que Alice era la que me iba a pagar todo, es lógico que siendo ella no dejará que ponga ni un centavo.

Sin más preámbulos, me dio una bata, me ordeno que me desvistiera, en lo que el preparaba todas las cosas que me iba a hacer.

Tardó unos diez minutos en volver, y empezó el verdadero trabajo, me lavó el cabello, me puso una mascarilla, al quitármela depiló mis cejas y el bigote, lo mismo hizo con mis piernas, ordenó a dos chicas que me atendieran las manos y los pies, arregló mi cabello, le hizo un par de cortes, me peino e incluso me maquillo discretamente.

Y una vez terminado su labor el cual se tardaron horas, me miró y sonrió satisfecho, me pidió un momento en lo que traía a Alice.

Suspiré, miré mis manos perfectamente tratadas, largas y de color azul marino con una figura de _Tous_ blanca; busqué un espejo, tenía miedo de verme en él, cuando lo encontré me acerque lentamente.

La chica que se hallaba en el reflejo no era yo, era demasiado hermosa, como para tratarse de mí; Su cutis era perfecto, su cabello castaño era completamente liso, pero arreglado en media coleta con un moño azul marino del mismo color que mi vestido, las piernas perfectamente depiladas y el maquillaje discreto que hacía relucir sus ojos chocolatosos, era una imagen divina.

Sólo escuché un respingo y volteé.

-Te odio Michel, has hecho todo lo que deseaba hacerle… no me has dejado material- Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Hice lo que pude… es de mis mejores trabajos, ya no se ve desalineada, o que se acabará de levantar de la cama, es la mujer que se escondía detrás de todo ese desorden.- Michel me miraba sonriente con los brazos cruzados.

Alice me entregó la caja de mi vestido, y dos cajas un poco más chicas.

-Fui de compras y te traje accesorios un unos zapatos para que combinen con tu vestido, le dije a Charlie que te dejaría en La Push- Asentí y le sonreí

-Eres muy amable Alice…

-Ni lo menciones, eres como mi hermana menor… es un obsequio, no tienes por qué agradecerlo

Tomé el vestido, después de unos minutos de privacidad, me puse el collar en forma de corazón que me regalo Alice con sus respectivos pendientes y al final me puse los zapatos.

Al momento de ponerme los zapatos, entró Alice con Michel, me dieron una sesión intensiva de como caminar con tacones de una hora.

Al final, todo estaba perfecto, Alice me había asegurado que no tenía que pagar nada y que nos podíamos ir. Así lo hicimos y Alice me llevó directamente a La Push.

Tardamos una hora para ir hasta La Push, los Black estaban listos, Jake salió a recibir el coche, pero se detuvo en seco cuando salí de la parte delantera, le agradecí a Alice una vez más por haber salido conmigo y haberme llevado al salón de belleza, me despedí de ella y saludé a Jake alegremente.

-¡WOW! – fue su única expresión

Reí tan fuerte que Charlie, salió de la casa a recibirme, igual se quedó estupefacto.

-¡Valla! Valió la pena la espera… - me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa poniendo los ojos en blanco

Jake presuroso me tomo del brazo y me guio hasta la casa, al parecer sólo faltaba yo. Billy también se sorprendió pero supo disimularlo, me saludo amablemente, y me volví para ver a Rachel abrazada de la cintura de (su futuro prometido) Bryan; y enseguida estaba Rebbeca con su marido tomados de la mano y atrás de Taylor estaba un muchacho muy peculiar.

Jake me fue presentando con los miembros de su familia.

-Ya los conoces a todos pero seguro no te recuerdan; bien ella es Bella, - se dirigió primero a su hermana Rachel, que era la que estaba más próxima a nosotros- y ella es Rachel y mi cuñado Bryan.

Les tome la mano cortésmente, nos estrechamos un momento y seguimos con el mismo procedimiento con Rebecca y su marido.

-Y bien, ustedes no se conocen pero él es el hermano de Taylor, Toni…- me introdujo a ese muchacho que al cruzar nuestras miradas noté que tenían el mismo color ámbar que tanto amaba en Jasper, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello ondulado, disparejo y dorado jugaba con el viento. Era un ángel

-Un placer, soy Toni…Toni Eriol Miller- me dijo con su bella sonrisa, tomó mi mano y la besó… y en ese instante se paralizó mi corazón.


	12. Historias & Sopresas

Nota de la autora: bueno ya saben el disclaimer, en fin esta semana tengo exámenes finales D: en fin, espero poner nuevo cap. prontamente :) los quiero.

* * *

Historias & Sorpresas

Toni… Toni Eriol Miller, era hermoso, un verdadero querubín.

-Un placer yo soy Isabella Swan- Le miré a sus ojos que tenían un divino color ámbar – pero llámame Bella…

Seseó la cabeza y todos estaban, mientras tanto, platicando como nos íbamos a ir.

-Preferiría que Billy se viniera conmigo, y Jake por igual por ser un muchacho fuerte… me puede ayudar a subir o a bajar a su padre- dijo Charlie en voz alta.

-Bien entonces yo me llevo a Rachel- dijo Bryan de la misma forma

-Si les parece bien me gustaría llevar a Bella con nosotros- había dicho Taylor- por nosotros no habría problema

Como nadie opuso nada, aunque Jake quería intervenir, todos nos subimos a los coches correspondientes.

Charlie subió primero a Billy con ayuda de Jake, y enseguida ambos se subieron y esperaban a que Bryan diera indicaciones.

En lo que los conductores se ponían de acuerdo como irnos, Toni y yo platicamos un rato.

-¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita Swan? –Me preguntó cortésmente

-Bella, por favor dime Bella… tengo 17, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, Bella- mi corazón latió más fuerte cuando pronunció mi nombre de aquella manera- yo tengo 22

Toni giro su rostro y yo hice lo mismo, se aproximaba Taylor a nosotros, nos pidió que subiéramos a la parte trasera del coche, Toni me pidió que entrara primero y así lo hice, enseguida entró él para hacerme compañía, se colocó junto a mí, le miré y me regaló su angelical sonrisa.

Enseguida se metió Rebecca y se volteó para vernos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo está de maravilla Becky – le contestó Toni

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza a su afirmación y en ese momento Taylor tomó el lugar de piloto.

-Muy bien todos pónganse sus cinturones –ordenó

Una vez que acatamos la orden, se comenzó a mover el auto, condujimos atrás del vehículo automovilístico de Charlie. En lo que llegábamos a nuestro destino, charlé un poco con Toni

-¿Y qué estudiaste? –le pregunté viéndole el rostro

-Soy Piloto Aviador –Me contesto de lo más serio y gentil posible, mirándome a los ojos- Terminé la carrera en Noviembre del año pasado

-¡Wow! ¿Y ya vuelas en alguna aerolínea?

-No, aún no, pero esa es la idea… me gustaría ser copiloto de una aerolínea comercial, haré unos exámenes para poder entrar a _American Airlines_ y eventualmente espero ser algún día piloto de aviones

Me impresionaba la visión que tenía y a dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar, le sonreí y el sólo se limitaba a verme de la manera más dulce.

-Estoy segura que algún día lo serás

-Gracias- me dijo sincero- eso espero

Di un gran suspiro, Toni era perfecto, tenía una amabilidad y dulzura inigualable, y era taaan guapo, era lo que seguía de Jasper… Espera un segundo, esto es lo que necesito…. Sólo necesito celarlo un poco para que me preste más atención a mí que a la Nutte…. ¡Es perfecto!

-Y usted señorita Swan…. Quiero decir, Bella, ¿qué tienes pensado estudiar?- me preguntó viéndome directamente a la cara

Esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco, la verdad no estaba muy segura de que quería hacer de mi vida, fantasear con ser una vampira era cosa del pasado, era algo que le dije alguna vez a Edward. Eso era básicamente lo que quería para mí, holgazanear, estudiar un poco y dejar a Carlisle de toda la responsabilidad monetaria…. Aunque la verdad no deseaba no hacer nada de mi vida, quería tener un plan "B" en caso de que lo mío con Jasper no llegase a funcionar, y aun así, quería ejercer de alguna forma y llegar a tener un título de alguna licenciatura.

-Pues…-titubeé- la verdad, es que aún no lo sé- dije con vergüenza

-No tienes por qué apenarte- me dijo con ternura- a medida que vallas teniendo más edad sabes hacia dónde quieres ir

Me dejo pasmada con aquella respuesta, y justo en ese momento se detuvo el auto.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Taylor

Apagó el motor, bajó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta a su esposa, yo sólo recordé a Jasper en ese momento, no me había dado cuenta que simultáneamente Toni había hecho lo mismo que su hermano.

-Bella, bajas o me quedó contigo- me ofrecía su mano para salir del coche, además me había sacado de mis pensamientos

Sacudí mi cabeza y ordené mis pensamientos, tomé su mano y enseguida lo colocó en su brazo. Todos estaban en la entrada del restaurante, Jake junto a su padre y Charlie charlando con Billy, Rachel susurrándole algo a Bryan y Rebecca tomada de la mano de su marido.

Entramos en cuanto pisé el último escalón, nos condujeron hacia una parte reservada del restaurante, al ver la mesa Billy se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado izquierdo estaba su hijo Jacob, y a su lado derecho se encontraba Rachel junto con su novio; y a lado de Bryan estaba Charlie.

Junto a Jake estaba Rebecca con su marido, a lado de este estaba su hermano Toni y yo me encontraba en la cabecera, frente a Billy.

Bryan pidió una botella de Champagne, pidió nuestra atención una vez que las copas estaban llenas.

-Bien, antes de empezar la cena, tengo un anuncio muy importante.-se aclaró la garganta- En mi familia siempre se estimó a hacer este tipo de cosas y, quiero hacer las cosas bien desde un principio; Es por esta razón que frente a tu padre, Rachel- Se volteo a ver a Billy y enseguida a su novia- es que pido su bendición y su aprobación, frente amigos y familiares, te ruego y mi corazón es el que te implora que compartas conmigo todos los días de mi vida a mi lado, hacernos viejos juntos… Rachel… te lo pregunto sin miedos…-empezó a hincarse, sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su saco- Rachel, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – al hacer la pregunta abrió la cajita que contenía un anillo de compromiso

Rachel estaba atónita y no podía para de llorar de la felicidad, sólo asintió y enseguida se entregó a sus brazos.

Billy sólo los vio y todos empezamos a aplaudir. Rachel le robó un beso a su prometido, y Billy intentó llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Bien creo que no puedo decir que no,-todos reímos- Bryan, eres un excelente muchacho, y Rachel sólo quiero tu felicidad; lo que les deseo es la mayor felicidad y espero mis nietos –Rachel rio nerviosamente- con esto tienen mi bendición, espero que su futuro esté colmado de bendiciones por la próxima unión de nuestras familias, ¡Salud!- alzó su copa a la feliz pareja y esta vez tomo la palabra Rebecca.

-Hermanita, estoy muy feliz por ti, espero que como yo, encuentres la felicidad; Papá, Bryan no es el único que tiene noticias de acrecentar a la familia Black…-Rebecca miró a su marido con una sonrisa, tomó su mano y la apretó un momento- nosotros tenemos un anuncio lleno de regocijo para todos –Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar- Taylor y yo, estamos esperando un bebé… ¡Estoy embarazada!

Esa noticia nadie se la esperaba, Rachel volvió a llorar y gritó de la felicidad, Billy quedó estupefacto al igual que Jake, estaban atónitos, mientras tanto Toni brindó por ambas y todos seguimos el brindis.

Las hermanas se abrazaron felicitándose la una a la otra, al igual que los cuñados, Billy habló un momento con cada una de sus hijas con sus respectivas parejas y Jake abrazó a sus hermanas y felicitó a sus cuñados.

Nosotros (Charlie, Toni y yo), también los felicitamos y volvimos a sentarnos, y una vez que se calmaron las aguas, se empezó a pedir la comida.

Toni observaba la carta con detenimiento, yo de una hojeada sabía que quería. Un mesero se me acerco para tomar primero mi orden.

-Yo quisiera un fettuchini Alfredo con pollo, si no es mucha molestia- cerré la carta y se la di.

-Yo tomaré una pechuga a la parmesana con su ensalada capresse-ordenó Charlie.

Toni seguía viendo la carta, reuní valor y le pregunté:

-¿Estas indeciso?

Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar mi pregunta, me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa tímida.

-Es que yo quisiera una ensalada, una carne y una pasta pero, es demasiado-dijo apenado- yo suelo comer mucho, aunque no lo parezca

Me reí un poco, me acerque más a él y vi la carta a su lado.

-Toni, las personas que son muy delgadas tienden a ser las que más comen-le sonreí amistosamente- además yo sólo pedí un platillo que contiene una pasta y carne, tu podrías hacer lo mismo, si gustas podemos compartir una ensalada, ¿Qué ensalada quieres?

Apartó la carta y me miro con una sonrisa radiante, señalo en la carta una ensalada mixta, la cual no contenía mucho pero era bastante grande, inclusive había un letrero chico que decía para dos personas.

Acepté y eso fue lo que pedimos, Toni al final comió exactamente lo mismo que yo. En medio de la cena, vi a Rachel comiendo una pizza con su prometido, fue en ese instante que los vi tan enamorados que se me ocurrió preguntarle:

-Rachel, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Pareció un poco sacada de onda, sacudió su cabeza y me miró con un poco de extrañeza.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, ¿Cómo es que tú y Bryan se conocen?

-¡Ah! –Rio- Pues tenemos 6 años de conocidos. Entramos a la misma Universidad, en Nueva York, nos conocimos en el propedéutico, para ese entonces él estaba inscrito a la facultad de Ingeniería y yo a la de Arquitectura, nosotros tenemos una amiga en común, Johanna.

"De hecho Johanna y Bryan eran novios, ella estaba en la carrera conmigo, pero nos frecuentábamos mucho; al año de haber entrado a la carrera Johanna cortó con Bryan, ya no se llevaban bien, y fue cuando en los 6 meses siguientes que este- volteó a ver a su novio y le besó la nariz- me estuvo persiguiendo; lógicamente no iba a andar con él después de haber sido novio de mi mejor amiga, para mí sólo era un amigo más, además yo estaba interesada en su hermano mayor, Johnny.

"Hubo una fiesta a la que me invitó él-señalo a su prometido.

-La verdad – interrumpió Bryan- es que desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que era para mí, pero también estaba Johanna, que me traía loco por ella, pero a medida que la fui conociendo-abrazó en ese instante a Rachel-,a Johanna la empezaba a ver como una hermana, ya no era lo mismo.

"Y si meses después empecé a perseguirla, fue una noche que las invité al cine, ya que Johanna y yo habíamos quedado como amigos, también traje a mi hermano mayor.

"Fue mi primer error, porque las dos se volvieron locas por mi hermano, y pues la verdad es que toda la noche le coquetearon, y es que mi hermano no conocía a Johanna porque él vive en Londres, allá hizo su carrera y todo, de hecho es uno de los empresarios más grandes de Inglaterra.

"Pero volviendo con la historia, a Johnny, antes de volver a Inglaterra le hicieron una fiesta, tomé el riesgo de invitar a Rachel y a Johanna, sabiendo de antemano que me ignorarían toda la noche.

-Bueno pues en esa fiesta Johanna me había dicho que tenía la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero y terminar la carrera allá, para ese entonces ya estábamos a la mitad de la carrera,- retomó la historia Rachel- me había dicho que iba a irse a Londres de intercambio, se iría en un mes.

"Fue entonces que, Johnny me pidió hablar, nos íbamos a ver en la sala de su casa, yo no sabía que era una trampa. Fui con la mayor disposición, en esa época entré en un conflicto porque Johnny y Bryan me gustaban por igual; cuando llegué a la sala de la casa estaba muy obscura, y como Bryan ya me había invitado con anterioridad, busqué el interruptor de la luz y lo encendí.

"Para mi sorpresa, en la mesa de cristal se hallaba un oso de peluche, uno de los que te regalan en una feria –hacía con las manos la figura de un oso de peluche gigante- y noté que tenía una nota en el estómago, decía "Nos vemos en el cine en el que nos conocimos, mañana a las 12:30"; estaba segura de que la sorpresa era de Johnny.

-Esa noche-aclaró Bryan- mí hermano me dijo que lo mejor de haber regresado a casa es que encontró la chica de sus sueños, yo me había espantando pensando que se refería a Rachel, pero en realidad hablaba de Johanna; le confesé mis sentimientos por Rachel y me ayudó a declarármele, así me ayudó con en plan.

-Bueno yo estaba muy nerviosa y salí con el mismo atuendo con el que conocí a Johnny, de hecho yo ya estaba en el cine desde las 12:00 p.m. para verlo; en cuanto marcó el reloj la hora acordada no vi a nadie, un extraño chico se me acerco, pronunció mi nombre y me entregó unos globos. Me extraño, y justo cuando iba a llamarlo, los globos explotaron, tenía confeti y serpentinas y cayó otra nota que decía: "Nos vemos en la Universidad en media hora".

"No lo dudé dos veces, llamé un taxi y en media hora estaba en la entrada de la Universidad. Frente a la puerta había una hoja de color rosa mexicano, era otra nota que contenía una frase "Sé que es agotador pero valdrá la pena, te veré en la Facultad de Arquitectura".

"La verdad es que me comenzaba a hartar pero tenía curiosidad a donde llevaban los papelitos. Con más calma me fui a mi Facultad, y me encontré con otro papel "Nos vemos en el propedéutico".

-SI para ella era cansado para mí lo era el doble, porque tenía que asegurarme de todo-Interrumpió Bryan por última vez- los globos me tardé como cinco horas porque no entraba el confeti, o las serpentinas o ¡la nota! qué era lo importante.

"llegar incluso antes que ella, haberme escondido entre la gente, llamarle a un amigo para que le diera los globos y luego yo tener buen tino para romperlos, ver que tomará la nota, correr a la Universidad, pegar el papel, irme a su facultad, dejar la nota y estar esperándola en el jardín.

-Es que el propedéutico fue en uno de los jardines de la universidad, frente a un edificio, un rectángulo acostado- explico Rachel, moviendo las manos- no es el típico edificio Neoyorkino, y frente a él, hay un gran jardín donde la mayor parte de los estudiantes van a descansar; pues allí fue dónde encontré a Bryan esperándome, tenía ese conjunto que tanto me gustaba, extendió su mano y apresuré el paso para estar a su lado.

"Me dijo: "este era el final del recorrido, lo único que tienes que hacer es contar del uno al veintidós en voz alta". Así lo hice, fui diciendo: "1" y en la ventana más próxima se abrió la cortina y pegada tenía un signo de interrogación (¿), me sorprendí mucho, incluso me sobresalté, pero seguía teniendo mucha curiosidad, "2" y esa vez apareció una letra (Q) y fue el mismo resultado, se abrió la persiana, no podía detenerme "3"(u), "4"(i), "5"(e), "6"(r), "7"(e), "8"(s), "9"(apareció una cartulina en blanco), "10"(s), "11"(e), "12"(r), "13"(cartulina en blanco), "14"(m), "15"(i), "16"(cartulina en blanco), "17"(n), "18"(o), "19"(v), "20"(i), "21"(a), "22"(?).

"Me había girado para verle y Bryan- miró a su prometido con amor- se había hincado con una rosa en las manos. Bueno yo me había derretido y no pude decirle que no…-en ese instante beso a su novio y todos aplaudieron, se separaron y Rachel dijo algo en voz un poco baja- y desde ese momento he sido completamente feliz.

Toni tomó una copa y brindó con ellos, todos le seguimos la corriente; todos habíamos quedados satisfechos pero se notaba que varios había guardado espacio para el postre.

-¿Quieres compartir un pastel de chocolate conmigo?-me preguntó Toni

Sólo asentí, se fueron los meseros con las órdenes de los postres y todos empezaron a charlar.

-¿Vas en la preparatoria del pueblo?- me preguntó Toni

-Sí, estoy cursando el segundo año de la preparatoria

-Interesante-me sonrió de manera angelical- ¿Cuándo inician tus vacaciones?

-En dos meses, ¿Por qué? –pregunté, y sentí claramente como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Porque precisamente tengo como cuatro meses y medio de vacaciones, los exámenes los aplicarán hasta principios, mediados de abril-al verme roja rio un poco- y me gustaría pasarla en Forks, creo que acabo de encontrar que hacer durante los siguientes meses.-me guiño el ojo y yo sólo me puse aún más roja.

-Pee…pero y ¿tú estudio?- intenté calmarme- ¿no es mucho?

Sólo sonrió y al llegar el pastel fue el primero en darle una mordida, era un pastelito esponjoso, justo como me gustaban. Sacó su teléfono y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Serías tan amable de darme tu teléfono?- en ese instante casi me ahogaba con el pedacito de pastel que había metido a mi boca.

Se rio un poco y torpemente tomé el teléfono para anotarlo, se lo entregué y él se encargó de guardar el contacto.

-Tengo un departamento pequeño en Seattle, vendré a verte cada que pueda, por cierto ¿tienes _Whatss_?

-Pues, si te soy sincera, no he descargado la aplicación pero creo que llegando a casa la bajaré- le sonreí

-Sería mejor, yo lo ocupo mucho.

Una vez que todos acabaron sus respectivos postres y Bryan hubo pagado la cuenta todos estábamos a punto de retirarnos a nuestras casas y /o hoteles.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui a agradecerle a Bryan y a Billy por habernos invitado a mi padre y a mí. En medio de mi agradecimiento con Billy alguien, tocó mi hombro, me giré y era Jake, tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a un rincón; debía admitir que los tacones ayudaban, ya que estaba casi tan alta como Jake.

-No pude hablar contigo en toda la cena-me dijo- y antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que esta noche estas hermosa.-beso mi mejilla y me sonrió un poco tímido.

Le sonreí, le di un abrazo, me separe y antes que dijera nada Charlie me había llamado, le rogué a Jake que me esperará un segundo, fui con mi padre.

-Tengo un problema-debo llevarme a Billy a su casa porque no traen coche, ya viste que se vinieron con nosotros-sólo asentí- y pues por el momento no hay como llevarte a casa.

Toni, que estaba cerca, habló con su hermano y en un segundo se puso en medio de Charlie y de mí.

-Discúlpenme, pero no pude evitar escuchar su situación, si usted lo desea señor, yo puedo llevarme a su hija a su casa, mientras usted ayuda a mi familia a que lleguen con bien a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-se había ofrecido Toni a ayudarnos.

-Bien pero ¿cómo van a ir Taylor y Rebecca?-preguntó Charlie

-Becky quiere hablar de su embarazo con su hermana, Bryan me comentó que le gustaría ayudarlos, a usted y a Jacob. Mi hermano Taylor, llevará a mi tía y a su hermana a la casa de su padre.

Charlie se rascó la cabeza y encogió los hombros, suspiro y sonrío satisfecho.

-Bien entonces, no esperemos más

Toni alzó su brazo y yo lo tomé presurosa, me despedí de todos, menos de Jake que había ido en ese instante por el coche de Charlie. Salimos del restaurante y el coche de Taylor ya estaba esperándonos afuera.

Abrió la puerta, me dejo pasar y cerró con cuidado. Tomó el asiento del copiloto y condujo hacia Forks.

Ya estaba bastante obscuro y lo único que lograba verse en la carretera eran las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento.

* * *

Les diré una cosa, quizá algunos no les interesa pero el personaje de Toni existe; de hecho es por la persona que ando medio enamorada :) perdón si ahora me enfocó un poco más en él pero ya verán lo que pasa con Jasper en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Visita Inesperada

Nota de la Autora: Antes de entrar a clases :) espero que disfruten el capítulo. ¡Suerte a los que ya están en el colegio!

* * *

Visita Inesperada

Toni conducía con prudente velocidad, mientras que yo intentaba no sonrojarme demás, por primera vez en la toda velada estábamos solos.

-¿Tienes novio, Bella?-preguntó de la manera más tranquila y casual para "romper el hielo"

-No, solía tener uno…. Pero las cosas no salieron bien –miré el tablero del coche.

-¡Oh! Perdón, seguro lo traje a tus pensamientos – sonaba arrepentido de haber preguntado.

-La verdad es que no me lastima- era la verdad, Edward y yo ya no teníamos nada en común, al menos por parte mía.- ¿Tú Toni?

-No-sonrío viendo a la carretera.- Yo también solía tener una, pero bueno… eeh... mejor cambiemos de tema

Asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa, escapándoseme una risa ligera.

-¿Harás algo el fin de semana?

Pensé en mis deberes escolares, y además de terminar un par de tareas que me llevarían como dos horas, no tenía nada que hacer.

-Hummm, por el momento no

-¡Perfecto!, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

-claro, me encantaría ir contigo al cine- sonreí

A medida que seguíamos charlando pude vislumbrar, que a unos quinientos metros estaba el letrero de Forks. Se iba acercando el momento de decir adiós.

-Veamos… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Pues… me encanta el verde, el verde bonito –torcí un poco la boca, ya que estaba segura que no me había explicado del todo bien.

-¿Verde bonito?- río- perdón, pero ¿cuál es ese?

Me quedé pensando cómo explicar ese verde que tanto me gustaba, coloqué mi mano en mi mentón pensando bien lo que diría.

-¿Alguna vez has visto los arboles cuando están a plena luz del día?, no sé si has notado que cuando los rayos del sol tocan las delicadas hojas, puedes llegar a ver dos diferentes tipos de verde, uno es el que siempre está expuesto a la intemperie y el otro, el que puedes ver por detrás, ese verde que tienen todos los árboles, es un verde claro, un verde "bonito"- Al parecer lo describí de una manera especial, porque Toni no dejaba de sonreír, o quizá sólo lo había descrito de una manera un poco infantil - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-humm… los colores de Gryffindor, quiero decir: rojo escarlata y el dorado…. Sobretodo el escarlata

Escarlata…_Scarlet…NI CON TONI puede haber una conversación que no involucre su presencia._

-¿Dije algo, acaso, que te molestará Bella? –Se volteó a verme unos segundos

Al parecer debí haber hecho una mueca de desaprobación o de disgusto, que en unos segundos cambié, por no ser grosera con Toni.

-No, lo siento…- le di mi mejor sonrisa de relaciones públicas que tenía, miré un momento el camino- la siguiente a la derecha, por favor.

Siguió mis instrucciones, al pie de la letra hasta llegar a casa.

Se estacionó en el Porche, y me ayudó a bajar del coche. Busqué en la bolsa las llaves de la casa, y cuando las tenía en la mano, había hecho algún movimiento torpe, haciendo que se resbalarán de mis manos, cayéndose al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido al caer.

Toni presuroso, las tomó en un segundo y al siguiente me las estaba entregando con una sonrisa dulce.

Las tomé con cuidado, y le sonreí de vuelta. Abrí la puerta y encendí las luces de la sala-comedor.

-Entra- le invité, mirándole a los ojos.

-Me encantaría Bella, pero debo regresar- se lamentó con los ojos pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Suspiré y miré un momento el suelo deseando que se quedara un momento más conmigo.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto – sonreí a medias, seguía viendo el suelo.

-Más pronto de lo que crees…- le miré enseguida el rostro- Fue un gusto haberla conocido señorita- se inclinó, tomó mi mano y la besó; me miró unos segundos, guiñándome el ojo y se fue de nuevo al coche.

Le vi partir y en cuanto no vi las luces de su auto cerré la puerta. Enseguida me quité los molestos tacones, que aunque me hacían ver diez centímetros más alta, ya estaba agotada de haberlos usado toda la tarde y una buena parte de la noche.

Suspiré con tristeza volviendo a mis míseros 1.63 centímetros, había disfrutado ser más alta, aunque el precio por ello fuera alto.

Me di cuenta que la hermosa chica del espejo, que vi en la tarde en el "santuario" de Michel se iba a ir, y volvería la chica "desalineada" de siempre; la chica del cabello desordenado, sin maquillaje y con un aspecto enfermo; por el contrario de la glamorosa chica que había conquistado a Toni, con una sola sonrisa, de la alta muchacha que (sin necesidad de pararse de puntas) alcanzaba perfectamente a Jacob, y sobre todo, con la que se atreverían a comparar con Scarlet.

Subí las escaleras algo acongojada y con gran pesar por el peso que sentía en las piernas, por haber usado los tacones; fui directamente al baño y contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo, un largo momento.

En el reflejo solo veía a una chica de cabello castaño con liso perfecto, su rostro de color melocotón tierno y rosado perfectamente maquillado, con tonos que realzaban aquellos hipnotizantes ojos chocolatosos, sin olvidar aquel bello vestido azul marino que realzaba no solo su rostro, si no también aquella figura esbelta y bien cuidada.

Me entristecía verla por última vez, pero tenía que despedirme de esa muchacha y volver a ser yo misma.

Quité con gran cuidado los pasadores y ligas que sujetaban mi cabello para hacer aquel moño; procuraba hacerlo con gran delicadeza para no jalarme el cabello.

En medio de mi trabajo con mi cabello, recordé que le había prometido a Toni, descargar la aplicación del teléfono, así que antes de seguir desembelleciéndome, tomé la pequeña bolsa que estaba colgada en el gancho de la puerta, busqué mi celular y descargué la famosa aplicación.

Dejé que se descargará en lo que yo seguía despeinándome, y justó cuando terminé de quitar el último pasador y pasar mi mano por mi cabeza, sonó el teléfono con un chiflido.

Lo tomé prontamente, resulta que ya estaba descargada la aplicación. Era un poco extraño, no entendía muy bien lo que hacía, busqué mis contactos y todos tenían _Whatsapp._

Me dio vergüenza enterarme que era la única inadaptada con la tecnología… _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Incluso Charlie tiene Whats!... Hay Bella_

Seguí viendo mis contactos, hasta llegar a la J, ya que el de Edward lo había borrado una semana después de nuestra ruptura.

Observé la imagen de Jasper abrazando a Scarlet.

Me enojé, y seguí recorriendo hasta la "T".

En la foto de Toni, él estaba en traje y sonriendo a la cámara de forma casual, al parecer le habían tomado la foto, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Vi que en ese mismo instante me había mandado un mensaje:

"¿Todo bien?"

Quedé en shock momentáneo, sin saber que hacer o que escribir. Tecleé más rápido de lo que usualmente escribo un mensaje.

"¡Hola!, sí todo perfecto… ¿Qué tal el regreso?"

Mordí mi labio inferior, estaba muy emocionada con el mensaje de Toni, que me apresuré a desvestirme y a poner la ducha, en lo que esperaba el siguiente mensaje.

Una vez adentro intenté tranquilizarme, fue como aquella primera vez que dormí con Edward; lavé mi cabello lo más rápido, no me entretuve mucho con el jabón o con el acondicionador.

En unos diez minutos estaba afuera con una toalla en la cabeza envolviendo mi cabello y la otra rodeando mi cuerpo, tomé el celular fugazmente, tenía dos mensajes, y antes de contestarlos tomé la crema, y mi ropa para poder ir a mi alcoba.

Dejé la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, a un lado del umbral de la puerta. Me senté en mi cama y leí los mensajes.

"Todo fue muy tranquilo y bastante rápido, Charlie no tardará en ir a casa contigo."

"¿Te la pasaste bien en la cena?"

Unté un poco de crema en mis piernas, sobretodo en mis pies, proseguí con mi rostro y brazos, sin olvidar mis manos y una vez segura que podía tomar el celular sin mancharlo escribí mi respuesta.

"Todo fue increíble, los Black me agradan mucho, son como una extensión de mi familia, Rebecca y Rachel son como mis primas, cuando éramos niñas jugábamos todo el tiempo y hoy que me contaron un poco de sus vidas y que las dos tienen pensado consolidar una familia es algo…"- en ese momento titubeé un poco en que debería de escribir-

"Es un poco atemorizante."

Terminando de escribir fui al cajón por un camisón y unos calzones. Me quité la toalla de la cabeza y tomando de nuevo el celular me fui al baño con todo y toallas para cercar mi cabello antes de dormir.

Y en medio del secado, llegó otro mensaje, apagué la secadora unos segundos para leer el mensaje y contestar.

"¿Atemorizante?, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque crecí con ellas y no son mucho mayores que yo, y saber que Rebecca va a ser mamá y que Rachel está por casarse es para mí un poco…. No sé… como sorprendente, por así decirlo."

Intenté controlarme un poco y seguir con el secado de mi cabello en vez de esperar el siguiente mensaje. Una vez que acabe, bajé a tender las toallas mojadas afuera de la casa.

Sin apartarme del celular ni un solo momento, nunca había estado tan al pendiente de aquel aparato en mi vida hasta ese momento.

Y llegó otro mensaje con un chiflidito como aviso, leí el mensaje en unos segundos en lo que me dirigía al cuarto, en toda la tarde con la tensión de mis preparativos para quedar presentable para la cena, el haber conocido a Toni y todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces, no me había percatado de mí la muñeca que me había lastimado Scarlet.

Busqué en los cajones medicinales una pomada que me había regalado mamá cuando fue a México, era realmente mágica, ya que en cuanto me la coloqué sobre la muñeca desaparecieron o al menos habían disminuido los dolores, me coloque la venda y en un par de minutos ya no me dolía tanto la muñeca.

Apagué todas las luces, cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama, acurrucándome entre las sabanas y cobertores. Ya estaba muy a gusto cuando sonó por segunda vez el celular, había olvidado escribirle de vuelta.

"Ya veo, hahaha si quizá lo sea pero creo que también es muy padre, de alguna forma, ya que, como me dijiste les tienes estima. No sé, yo por ejemplo estoy muy feliz por Tay y Becky, seré tío y es muy satisfactorio ver a mi hermano ser feliz."

"¡¿Bella?!"

"Supongo que sí, lamento si respondo tarde pero es que tuve que hacer un par de cosas… (etc.)"

Seguimos charlando por mensajes un largo tiempo, y no sé en qué punto quedé completamente dormida, esperando un mensaje suyo.

Al despertar y eran las seis de la mañana, me sobresalté y vi los últimos mensajes de Toni.

"No nunca leí ese libro, ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?"

"¿Bella?"

"Ups, perdona ya es tarde, es la una de la mañana y seguro ya estas dormida, si lees esto, espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo de sueño, espero verte pronto, dulces sueños"

Tallé mis ojos y le escribí un mensaje.

"Perdón Toni, me quedé completamente dormida"

Me levanté con gran pesar de la cama y cargué el celular, salí hacia al baño mientras daba un gran bostezo, me bañe y salí a mi habitación en calidad de zombi.

Me volví a poner crema y pomada en la muñeca junto con la venda y la ropa de ese día, eran unos jeans gastados y mis converse negros con una playera de mangas largas del mismo color.

Me hice una trenza francesa y baje a desayunar aun en calidad de zombi, tome un cereal con leche y partí para el colegio.

Fui a la cafetería por algo que me despertará un poco y de ahí a la clase de Anatomía, en un principio moría de sueño pero conforme se hacía cada vez más tarde y fluían las clases con más calma me fui despertando, incluso en el recre lancé una que otra bola de nieve a Jessica y Mike.

Todo el día fue muy tranquilo ya que ese día Scarlet, aunque me mostraba su "superioridad" no le presté gran atención y cuando se acercaba Jasper, ella se le encimaba. Mientras que yo intentaba ignorarlos por completo.

Era un día bastante frío y más nublado de lo normal; estaba mirando la ventana cuando tocó la campana y presurosa tomé mis cosas y dejé otras cuantas en mi casillero.

Salí acompañada de Jessica, hacia el estacionamiento cuando se estacionó una motocicleta frente a nosotras.

El chico se quitó el casco y me miró con esa angelical sonrisa, esa sonrisa que podía quitarle el aliento a cualquier ser viviente.

-Lo siento, pero no pude esperar hasta el fin de semana- me dijo Toni aun sonriendo.

Me quedé pasmada al igual que Jessica, se volteo a verme y con una sonrisa coqueta le dijo a Toni.

-Espera un momento… - me tomó del brazo- es que me acabo de acordar que tenemos que ir por un libro que dejamos en el casillero.

Con esa patética escusa entramos al edificio, y me acorraló.

-¡¿Quién es?!... ¡Es guapísimo!

-Es Toni, el hermano del esposo de la hermana de un amigo – le dije aún muy sorprendida.

-Bien, pues… tienes que ir con él, es un bombón – buscó en su mochila y sacó un lipstick- toma… para que te veas un poco más coqueta, es mi favorito.

Me coloqué un poco y le agradecí a Jessica, y cuando volví a salir habían muchas chicas preguntándose quién era aquel muchacho tan apuesto, si era nuevo, si era estudiante o si venia por alguien.

Bajé a encontrarme con él, y le sonreí, notando que muchos estaban muy intrigados y algunos otros no tanto.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos, Toni se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla.

-Lo siento, siento haber venido de sorpresa pero es que simplemente no podía esperar hasta el viernes para verte y ayer te quedaste dormida y la verdad es que disfruto mucho tu compañía… ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer?...Yo invito.

Titubeé un poco pero pude distinguir a lo lejos que Scarlet, abrazada por la cintura de Jasper nos observaban con gran cautela. ¡Esto era la cereza del pastel!

Sonreí a Toni y acepté su invitación. Se veía realmente feliz, me dio un casco y nos subimos a su motocicleta.

-Sujétate y no te sueltes – me ordenó y yo simplemente lo abracé fuertemente.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos y lo último que vi, fue a Jasper y a Scarlet, con una gran interrogante en el rostro, sabía de antemano que nos habían escuchado y lo último que vieron fue mi sonrisa mientras me subía a la motocicleta de un extraño.

Lo último que sentí fue el avanzar veloz de la motocicleta y el viento en mi rostro.


	14. Un Poco de Tu Vida

Un poco de tu vida

Sentí claramente una repentina parada de movimiento, no más viento frío tocándome el rostro.

Habíamos llegado al lugar al que Toni quería invitarme a comer. Era un lugar muy pintoresco y demasiado fino para la ropa que yo traía, me quité el casco y se lo entregué a Toni, antes de bajar de la moto.

Lo tomó con tranquilidad y lo guardo en una mochila de cuero, café claro, que traía encima. Se bajó, él primero y me extendió las dos manos, lo vi mirándome con esa ternura que solían darme los ojos de Edward y la hermosa y sincera sonrisa de Jasper.

Tomé las dos manos y me paré, pero no había calculado la altura de la motocicleta de Toni, por lo que había caído directamente en sus brazos.

Me puse más roja que un tomate, sólo le vi de reojo, estaba ruborizado y había cerrado los ojos, sonriendo, me tomó en sus brazos y de alguna manera me ayudó con el pie atorado. Al separarnos me ofreció su mano para poder entrar juntos al restaurante, la tomé y me condujo a una mesa con vista a la calle, a un lado de la ventana.

Al sentarnos, una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo fue a tomar nuestra primera orden y nosotros al mismo tiempo, habíamos pedido exactamente el mismo refresco. Reímos y fue cuando el inicio la plática.

-Perdón por haber aparecido tan de repente en tu escuela, seguro tienes cosas que hacer –me miro arrepentido pero con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes – En ese momento habían llegado las bebidas y había tomado un trago a la mía – No tenía nada que hacer en casa, más que preparar la cena.- en ese momento me acordé de Charlie, no le había avisado ¿Qué iba a comer?¿Huevos revueltos o una sopa instantánea? Si desde que llegué a Forks siempre me he preocupado por hacer una comida balanceada, y no estaba muy segura de querer saber que iba a comer Charlie, cuando le dijera que me habían invitado a comer y no había preparado nada para él.

Como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, en ese momento mi teléfono sonó con la canción de tono para llamadas (_Six hours later – The glammers)_

Lo tomé presurosa, y contesté enseguida.

-¿Bueno?

_-Hola princesa_

-Hola papá

-_Te aviso que Bryan, Taylor, Jacob y Billy me invitaron a ver el partido de esta noche…, es por así decirlo una noche de "chicos", así que no llegaré a casa temprano, sólo te lo digo para que no te preocupes_

-Si papá, está bien, yo estoy con Toni…

-_¡Ah! Con razón Taylor dijo que su hermano no podía venir, bueno, está bien_

-Quizá yo también llegue un poco tarde, pero no creo que nos entretengamos mucho…

_-Bien entonces nos veremos en la noche para cenar algo_

-Ok papá, diviértete…. Te amo

_-Igual yo nena, adiós._

Guardé mi teléfono, y mire a Toni y sólo le di una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdón, pero era Charlie –le dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de refresco

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¿era para avisarte del partido de esta noche?- me preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos y se inclinaba hacia el frente con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

-Así es –sorbo.

-Bien, bueno pues, te traje aquí porque quiero conocer más de tu vida, un poco más acerca de ti.- tomó su vaso y dio un gran trago sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Es curioso que lo digas porque yo también quiero conocer un poco de tu vida- en ese momento nos entregaron las cartas.

Al parecer la fachada pintoresca era sólo eso, una fachada, era como una cafetería, pero de las buenas y con bastantes variedades.

Toni no la recibió y lo único que dijo fue:

-Lo de siempre, preciosa

-Claro, guapo – le contestó, una chica totalmente diferente a la primera, esta chica era de tez de melón con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, le guiñó el ojo y le dio una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero el "Monster Club Sándwich", con una orden extra de papás a la francesa, por favor.- le entregué la carta y ella terminó, entre tanto, de tomar la orden.

-Ok, enseguida vienen- fue todo lo que dijo y enseguida se retiró.

-¿La conoces? – le pregunté curiosa una vez que la vi lejos

-Sí y no, desde que estaba con mis estudios en la Universidad, este ha sido mi lugar de estudio, de algunas citas y mis comidas cuando no me alcanza la vida para preparar de comer. La conozco porque siempre venía aquí a estudiar o a comer sólo y cuando tenía tiempo, charlábamos por horas, hasta que había que cerrar el local.– La vio de lejos y sonrió- Hubo una vez que la había invitado a salir pero, me desilusionó.-suspiró queriendo contener una risa.

-¿Por qué te desilusionó?- pregunté mientras bebía mi refresco.

-Por qué era…-se quedó pensando un momento con la mirada al techo-, bueno en realidad sigue siendo lesbiana,- sonrió como si nada- hace unos dos años rompió con su novia y fue unas semanas antes de que rompieran que le pregunté- miró el salero y luego a mi rostro, al parecer tenía la cara como en shock, ya que soltó una carcajada.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba- dije impactada.

-Pero fue gracias a ella que conocí a mi reciente ex – novia- miró mi mano derecha y frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó aún con su ceño fruncido.

-No es nada – jalé un poco la playera al decirle aquello- esto es "común" en mi…-dije muy apenada

-Pero eso no lo tenías ayer-insistió

-Bien quizá no se notó demasiado porque esa era la idea- sonreí

-Humm… -con la boca, sus labios habían desaparecido, formando, en cambio una línea horizontal- Bueno, OK, dejando a un lado ésta conversación quiero empezar un juego si estás de acuerdo – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, parecía querer adivinar mi pensamiento, como lo solía hacer Edward.

En ese instante, aquella chica de cabello dorado, nos entregó en unos platos nuestra comida, con los condimentos para la hamburguesa de Toni y para mis papás a la francesa.

Mi platillo consistía en 4 triángulos grandes de sándwich, perfectamente dorados, en las tapas de cada uno había una mayonesa de la casa (estaba combinada con ralladura de lima –limón y cebollín finamente picado), con tocino crujiente, pechuga de pollo cortado en tiras, lechuga y jitomate en rodajas.

Tenía su libreta lista para apuntar, Toni le pidió prestada su cuadernillo y anotó algo; ella al leerlo, asintió y se marchó.

-¿En qué consiste el juego? – pregunté tomando un triángulo de mis 4 sándwiches y di un gran mordisco.

-Bien, yo te preguntó lo que se me antojé, y por cada pregunta que no se conteste, te penalizaré con una doble pregunta- tomó una de sus papás y se la fue comiendo poco a poco

-Bien- dije una vez que terminé de masticar y limpiar mi boca con una servilleta- Juguemos…

-Yo primero- dijo Toni- si es que no te importa

Negué con la cabeza mientras me acababa el primer triángulo, tomé el refresco y le di un gran sorbo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y tu exnovio?... ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Terminé de beber el refresco, lo coloqué junto a los sándwiches, le miré y empecé a recordarlo todo.

-Su nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen; yo solía vivir en Phoenix con mi madre, pero ella se volvió a casar y me sentía como un tercero entre ellos, no me pidieron nunca que me fuera a vivir con Charlie, sin embargo vi que en realidad ella no era feliz.

"Pensé que lo mejor para ella era alejarme un rato, o alejarme simplemente y fue cuando vine a Forks; me hospedé con Charlie y empecé mi vida en la preparatoria del pueblo.

"Supongo que es una tontería hacer eso, ya que en Phoenix mis estudios eran bastante mejores que los de aquí, pero no quería perjudicar a mi madre, aunque también sacrifiqué mi gusto por ver la playa todos los días y el sol abrasador que tanto amo.

"Edward y sus hermanos estudian allí, precisamente, y nuestro primer encuentro fue bastante extraño en un principio, parecía como si yo le molestará, pero después entendí que había algo en mí que le atraía pero que no quería admitirlo.

"Lo mismo me pasó a mí – reí- hubo un cierto tiempo que no tenía claros mis afectos por Edward, pero cuando fueron aclarados nos hicimos novios por esa atracción que teníamos.

Tomé el segundo pedazo del sándwich y le mire fijamente. El me escuchaba en lo que comía con gusto su enorme hamburguesa, tomo la servilleta y se limpió el resto de cátsup que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

-Bien te toca- dijo cuando hubo finalizado.

-Cuéntame de la tuya, de tu ex novia- le pedí en lo que terminaba el segundo triangulito y comenzaba con el tercero.

Toni dio un gran suspiro y dejó su hamburguesa en el plato.

-Bueno pues, la chica que nos atendió, la rubia, se llama Sharon; ella es la hermana menor de la que fue mi exnovia.

"Cuando se hacía realmente tarde, y la calle se encontraba realmente obscura, me pedía si podía acompañarla a su departamento; nunca le dije que no, porque es parte de mis principios. Así que en lo que ella hacía las últimas cosas de su trabajo, la esperaba en este lugar.

"Hubo varias ocasiones en la que la invite a fiestas como amigos, y salía un poco borracha, así que la llevaba hasta su casa. Allí estaba su hermana mayor, preocupada por la hora, pero al verme se aliviaba; me daba las gracias y atendía a su hermana.

"Pero después deje de llevarla a fiestas y a convivir con ella para que me invitará seguido a su casa, para ver a su hermana –me miró por uno momento a los ojos- su nombre es Elizabeth… -suspiró.

"Elizabeth estudiaba derecho en la Universidad más prestigiosa de Seattle, por lo tanto, tampoco salía mucho a causa de sus estudios. En cambio a Sharon, le importaba un comino su educación, ella acabó el bachillerato y se enamoró de una prima de su mejor amigo.

"Es esa misma chica que te conté de la ruptura, Jane; ella sí estudiaba y es siete años mayor que Sharon; Jane había prometido mantener a Sharon, ya que, deseaba casarse con ella y tener familia.

"Elizabeth no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía recriminarle nada a su hermana, porque, eran huérfanas y tener una discusión con ella, era significado de no volver a verla, porque Sharon tiene un carácter muy fuerte.

"Bueno… en fin, Liz (así le decía de cariño) y yo empezamos a atraernos muchísimo, ya no teníamos la necesidad de depender de Sharon para vernos. Y un buen día, loco de amor por ella, corrí a buscarla a su examen final del sexto semestre de la carrera, porque me pidió que fuera a apoyarla, y fue cuando saliendo la besé sin pensarlo y le declaré mi afecto, ella había respondido al beso y a mis afectos y de allí empezamos a salir, ya como novios.

"Liz y yo duramos cerca de dos años y estaba tan enamorado que iba a pedirle que fuera mi esposa, pero… al parecer ella había dejado de tener el mismo afecto que yo le tenía; todos los días yo la amaba un poco más y ella se aburría de mi de la misma manera.

"Creo…-dijo mirando ya el suelo bastante triste- creo que fue… que ella al verme tan enamorado, se le hacía difícil decirme que lo nuestro ya estaba extinto y que tenía que abrir los ojos para ver a alguien más. Quiero creer que le era más sencillo estar con alguien que si entendía su forma de ser y pensar, aun cuando estábamos juntos.

Le tome la mano y le sonreí tímidamente para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, que yo estaba allí y que quería apoyarlo. Fue entonces cuando me miró súbitamente y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, y me sonrió de la manera más cálida del mundo.

-No te preocupes, Bella- me dijo tranquilo- estoy bien; pero si me permites me gustaría terminar mi pequeña historia, para que pueda preguntarte de nuevo.

Sólo asentí y le di el último sorbo a mi refresco.

-Bien pues, supe que me estaba engañando una tarde, cumplíamos dos años y un mes juntos; yo estaba dispuesto ese mismo día pedirle que se casará conmigo en la noche, ya que, había comprado unos boletos para ver "The Lion King" (El musical de Broadway), que a ella tanto le gustaba (porque hubo una ocasión, en la que visitó a un amigo suyo en Nueva York y fueron a ver el musical, desde entonces siempre me decía que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verlo, lo haría sin pensarlo) y ese mismo día era su primera actuación en Seattle.

"Quería sorprenderla yendo por ella a su trabajo de pasantía, para darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo al verla con otro hombre, platicando muy melosa y pegada a él; fue hasta que lo besó que me di cuenta que no era un sueño. Baje del coche y le pedí una explicación de la manera más calmada, me dijo toda la verdad, me presentó al chico con quien tenía tres meses de verlo a mis espaldas.

"Terminé enfurecido y arrojándole el anillo y las rosas que le había comprado, le dije mis intenciones de aquella noche y rompí los boletos en su cara, con lágrimas de tristeza y furia.

"De allí… no la he vuelto a ver

Suspiré y empecé a decirle algo para consolarlo.

-Pues valla tonta, de lo que se ha… - me quedé totalmente helada

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, qué tienes?

Del otro lado de la cafetería, escondido detrás de un menú estaba Edward, acechándome de nuevo…


End file.
